


The Arcane Heart

by EndlessStairway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard, Asgardians - Freeform, Bossy bottom Tony Stark, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, Flirting, Frigga's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki Angst, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Partially Illustrated, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Prince Loki, Slow Burn, but Loki loves it, now with art!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: Hello friends, this was a prompt from a reader that I have since lost, but the idea stuck in my mind. Hope you all like it!Before Thor's coronation, before Loki fell from the bifrost, before he found out his heritage, Loki was second prince of Asgard, studious, diligent, sure of himself and his place in the world. In a seedy marketplace, he finds the last thing he expected. His familiar, in the form of a kidnapped mortal - Tony Stark.(I will tag as the story progresses and warn in the notes of any important changes in tagging)





	1. Svartur

Loki strode through the Svartur market, the click of his boots and his dark glare scattering people from his path. He hated this place. Nothing but filth and misery and thieves. But there was something else today, buried underneath, that compelled him to search through the stalls and booths. He could not place the compulsion, but was an experienced enough mage to know not to ignore it. He headed to the back of the Svartur, where less legal and less savory good were dealt. It was no secret that the Svartur market allowed dealing in low magics, stolen artifacts, and slaves. Asgard tolerated it as they did not do it too openly, and they did not cross any who were under Asgard’s protection.

Loki’s escort hurried to keep up with him. It was not easy with his fast pace and the crowds of people pressed into the narrow passages. Loki often chafed at his father’s edict that the Princes must not venture out of Asgard without an escort, but even he could see the wisdom of it in this place. Loki's face was not well known, as his elder brother's was, but his fine clothes would make him a target here. The two conspicuously armed guards flanking him deterred any casual interest. The six less obvious guards, scattered throughout the surrounding passages, would take care of anything else. Loki ignored them. In the evenings at camp he may be inclined to relax and drink and swap stories with them, but they were all on duty in daylight, and all had to maintain appearances. Loki may be the second prince but he still keenly felt his duty to represent his family and his realm.

Loki slowed his steps. They were at the very back of the Svartur. Here, rough curtains enclosed the stalls, and few showed their wares in public. The pull on Loki’s senses increased, a sensation unlike any he had felt before. His every sense was pulling him in one direction, bending him towards the source. It was as though he was pulled by a magnet, by a gravitational field, by a deep, deep well that he could do nothing but look down. His escort drew closer around him but did not speak or discourage him. Loki did not take well to being so directed in public. His guards had long past made the collective decision to follow his lead and trust him to protect them from Odin’s wrath, should he ever find out what his son got up to under their watch. For the most part, this unspoken bargain worked. Loki chose his own guards and they and their families were well looked after.

Without pause, Loki headed for a dim doorway, one among many. He knew it was the right one. Silently, Captain Auslag darted before him and entered, taking a position by the door. Her keen eyes flicked to all corners and checked for threats in the scant moments before her Prince entered on her heels.

It was a miserable place. The ljos-gems that lit the cramped space were dim and some were even dull. The floor was unswept, the air smelled stale and chill. Most of the space was curtained off from the entrance with tattered cloths. Loki tapped his foot and looked around. The pull was stronger than ever here, but he could see nothing responsible. For the first time, he felt a moment’s unease. Was some unfriendly force was at play, compelling him to this place? Captain Auslag obviously felt the same, her hand lingered by the hilt of her weapon. Seemingly without a word, her second in command Ake stepped into the booth. He stood on the other side of the doorway, his expression tense beneath his thick beard.

A moment passed, Loki held up his hand for everyone to wait. Something was coming, bubbling beneath the surface, about to break through. Sure enough, the sound of footsteps came from behind the curtain and a woman emerged, her face half hidden beneath her hood. She looked at the three of them in turn, Loki last, seemingly unimpressed by the tall prince standing in her pitiful emporium. Loki tasted copper in the air. The woman's natural magic, uncontrolled, was touching him, looking for a foothold, for a way in. It was the height of ill-manners, and Loki did not hesitate to flick his fingers and shove it back, away from him and his escort. They were well protected from such things, of course, but such a blatant show of disrespect could not go unchallenged.

The tall woman laughed, “I know why you’re here, mage,” she said, her voice like gravel, “and you are almost too late.”

“Do not waste my time, then,” Loki said, impatient. He was eager to be gone from this low place.

The woman laughed again, her mouth twisted, mocking. She pulled back the curtain, revealing what was in the cramped spaced behind. Loki’s lip turned up in disgust. Behind the curtain, inside a filthy, cramped cage, was a dark-haired man. He looked starved, his cheeks hollow, his skin pallid. He huddled in the corner, his knees drawn up, arms crossed over his chest. A strange clear blue light shone from under his arms, but Loki could not see the source. The man didn’t look up as Loki stepped closer, but he tensed and his breath hitched. Loki’s magic pulled him closer to the cage. He could not step back even if he had wanted to, because Loki knew at once that this was his familiar.

Not all magic users found their familiar, many did not. Those that did were the most powerful, most feared, able to use ancient and terrible powers with ease. Loki’s father had two familiars, the ravens Muninn and Huginn. Loki had never heard of anyone else with two, but Odin was able to wield the Odinforce and control the all-seeing throne Hlidskjalf. It was only right that his great power required two familiars to ground it.

Ignoring the woman, Loki stepped closer to the cage. The man within looked up, his face sunken and tired. His eyes were like deep pools, and reflected in them Loki could see his own shocked face. Never had he thought to find his familiar in such a place, or even to find them at all. He was a well-trained and well-practiced mage, but all others who had a familiar had undertaken an extensive and arduous quest to find them. None had obtained them without paying a heavy price. The cage was heavily warded and Loki’s magic, yearning to break through and wrap itself around the man within, could find no entrance. He could break the wards, given enough time and free reign to do so, but Loki had a strong feeling that this woman was more than she seemed. He must proceed with caution.

“I have no need for a half-dead slave,” Loki declared, forcing himself to turn his back on the cage and face the woman.

“Indeed, mage,” the woman replied, “Surely you do not. Then why did you come here, to my humble store? If your guards would wait outside, we might discuss it.”

Auslag opened her mouth to refuse but Loki jerked his head to the door. She frowned, but nodded to Ake and followed him outside.

The presence of the man in the cage was burning into Loki’s back. His magic pulled at him like a dog on a leash, desperate to be close, to wrap around him and soothe him and be soothed in turn. Loki controlled it, he would swear it did not show on his face, but the woman smirked at him, knowing.

Loki mentally cursed her. She knew what she held in her trap, and he would not get his familiar out of her clutches cheaply. Still, he was not unfamiliar with negotiation, having sat at his father’s side at many a treaty table. He would not name a price before she did.

The woman watched him, in the dim light of the booth her eyes glinted red with the reflection of the ljos-gems. “Mage, lets us not tell lies,” she began, her voice low. “You and I both know what he is. It has been three days since my hunters found him on Midgard. How much longer do you think he can survive without food or water?”

Loki locked down his expression. The familiar had value only to one person, and that one person was him. If he did not play her game she would let him die in her stinking cage and find another, to try again with another mage. No doubt she had done this many times before.

“Name your price, woman,” he growled, sure that if he left this place without that man by his side, he would never see him again. He would never find the true strength and power as a mage that having a familiar would bring. Loki kept his eyes on the woman. If he turned around now and saw his familiar in that cage he would not be able to contain his rage at her ruthless tactics.

She named a price, and Loki laughed out loud. Perhaps he could empty his father’s vault and pay such a price, but for a second prince, with the income and assets of that station, it was an absurd amount. For an untitled mage, such as she took him to be, it was even more ridiculous. He folded his arms and waited. He would not even counter such an offer. Let her argue herself to a reasonable price. It was a strategy his father had shared with him. People hate silence, and will scramble to fill it. If you can remain silent long enough, the person across the table will start to negotiate on your behalf. He waited.

Sure enough, she relented after less than half a minute.

“Very well,” she said, and named a far more reasonable price, “and, you will owe me one favor.”

Loki pushed on her price. He offered different qualities of gems, precious metals, artifacts, until both were satisfied with the deal. He had enough funds to cover it without needing to sell anything that would cause his mother to question him. He left the favor alone. He would pay her child’s dowry or take find an apprenticeship for them or get her out of what jail she inevitably ended up in, or whatever she decided to ask for. It was no matter to him. She held out her hand, glittering with oath-magic. Loki took it, and the deal was struck.

As soon as the bond was made, the cage door clicked and swung open. Loki’s magic rushed inside, towards his familiar, eager to be close to him, to find that connection that was his birthright as an arcane mage. Loki reeled as the tendrils of his magic found its home. He kept his feet by force of will, refusing to let that woman see him in any weakened state. He crouched by the cage, his head spinning from the swirl of his magic surrounding his familiar. He knew this was not how it should be, but could bring himself to care. A mage should find his familiar after a trial, after proving themselves before the Norns as a worthy recipient of such a gift. Not after exchanging money with some slave-trader in a filthy hovel in a disreputable market place. But right or wrong, Loki could not resist. He gently pulled the man out of the cage, steadying him as he stumbled, weak from days without sustenance. He needed to leave this place at once, his familiar needed care and comfort, not to be paraded through the market he had just been sold at. Loki steered him out of the booth.

“Fare thee well, Prince,” the woman called after them, and Loki shivered. The woman knew who he was. The favor he had agreed to took on a far more sinister turn. He looked over his shoulder. The woman was smiling, her teeth too sharp, her eyes glinting red, well satisfied with the deal she had struck.

Loki turned away, his arm around his familiar. He pushed back the door and stepped outside. He would take care of him first, and worry about the rest later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? It's got potential, right? I love comments!
> 
> I am on Tumblr come hang out with me! endlessstairway.tumblr.com


	2. Broth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments on chapter one! Your support means so much to me! *HUGS TO YOU ALL*
> 
> Update: Gorgeous art by the wonderful lokiofasgaaaard / Shivanessa  
> [Visit the artist on tumblr!](https://lokiofasgaaaard.tumblr.com/post/175178341350/fanart-for-the-arcane-heart-by-endlessstairway)

 

Loki longed to take the man back to Asgard, to the quiet and calm and safety of his personal chambers, but to take him in his weakened state would be folly. He was mortal, and the journey through the bifrost was a strenuous one. The man was barely standing on his own feet, supported by Loki's arm. His eyes were fluttering closed every few seconds, his lips cracked and dry. Night was falling in the Svarter and they needed to move. Loki’s remaining escort closed in, their loose clothes concealing their weapons and armor. They all studiously avoided staring at the bedraggled slave their prince had for some reason purchased.

“Water,” the man said, his arms still folded over his chest, his voice a bare whisper.

Cursing himself for not seeing immediately to his familiar’s needs, Loki conjured a cup of water. He held it steady while the man gulped it down. That vile woman had said he had been three days in that cage without food or water. It was a miracle he was conscious, never mind standing almost under his own power. Loki’s magic tugged at him, wanted to be closer to the familiar, wanting to bury itself in this mortal, knowing it would find strength and stability there. Loki held it back. Such a thing should not be rushed He made a decision.

“We’ll go to the hanging valley,” he said, naming a place he frequently made camp at when visiting the Ljosfar. It was not far outside the city, but difficult to find and even harder to access. They would be sure to be undisturbed there.

Ever the professional, Captain Auslag nodded at two of the junior guards, who turned and trotted off. They would be heading to collect supplies and hurry to the campsite. Auslag’s goal was always first and last to keep her prince safe, but she was not averse to also seeing to his comfort. He paid her well enough to impress him in such ways, and she frequently did. Loki had little doubt that when he and his familiar arrived at the hanging valley, his tent would be set up and dinner would be cooking.

Loki tightened his grip as his familiar finally succumbed to exhaustion and went limp in his hold. Loki held him easily with one arm, he weighed barely anything compared to an Asgardian. Losing consciousness, the man’s arms finally fell away from his chest, and the strange blue light glowed in the gathering dusk. Curious, Loki tugged the man’s ripped shirt open. Loki’s stomach lurched as he saw a glowing machine buried in the man's chest. Literally buried there, a barbaric intrusion, the skin red and sore around it. Loki touched the device with the tip of his finger, his remaining guards now openly staring. Power gathered there, strange power, unfamiliar to Loki’s questing arcane senses. It was a place his magic could not enter. He was beyond intrigued by the man, but this was not the time or the place to be conducting such an examination. With a little maneuvering, and Ake’s assistance, Loki wrapped the man in his emerald cape and picked him up. He was soundly asleep, or unconscious, and made no move to protest such treatment. As a group, they headed back to the front of the market.

At the edge of the Svarter, a page was waiting with horses. Auslag’s men had prepared their way, and Auslag passed the girl some coin after helping Loki settle the man in front of him. Loki would not allow any of the guards to take him, and certainly would not allow him to be tied across the saddle. The idea of any hands but his own on his familiar made his magic bristle and churn in his body. The man belonged with him now, and no one else would have him.

They rode out of the city at a gentle pace, Loki in the center of their group. His escort usually tried not to crowd him. They knew his preference for solitude, but this evening they instinctively stayed close, and he was grateful that they did. The sinister woman in the market had unsettled him, and he was alert to threats on himself and on his familiar. He wondered if the strange machine in the man's chest was part of her scheme, but quickly dismissed the idea. It was unlikely she would use such an obvious device. Loki pondered her as they rode. She had known who he was. She had had ‘hunters’ on Midgard, a protected realm, to capture his familiar, a familiar that he himself had no clue even existed. She had known he would be on Ljosfar and had known that he would come to her. None of this was any coincidence. Loki rubbed the hand that he had shaken hers with. He had promised her a favor, and he had little doubt he would be bound by that promise when the time came.

It was fully dark when they arrived at the valley. They went single file through the forest, their way lit by fireflies and starlight. Loki threw a few low witch-lights ahead as they approached the end of the trail. The hanging valley was inaccessible from three sides. The only way into it was to climb a steep, slippery path beside a waterfall. Without thought, his magic steadied the path under the horses hooves as they began to ascend. Loki’s mother had showed the path to him, when he was much younger. It was during a diplomatic visit to the Ljosfar. Frigga had stolen them away for one wild afternoon, leaving his father and elder brother at the negotiating table. Loki had chafed at the time, thinking the time frivolously wasted, but when he had seen the valley he knew he had the better bargain that day. He treasured those secret hours with his beloved mother, sharing her knowledge with him, her hair blown in the wind as they climbed the path together. Loki smiled to himself, remembering that day. Now he would show this place to his familiar, the first of no doubt many secrets they would share.

When they reached the top, Loki was pleased to see the campsite almost set. His own large tent was already up, glowing with the light from the braziers within. Sometimes Loki was inclined to help with the horses, or walk a patrol around the campsite, but not this night. This night, Loki carried his familiar into his tent and laid him down on the low bed. The man was still limp and unresponsive. Loki lifted his eyelid and saw the pupil shrink, but there was no reaction from the man himself. He needed to give him more water, and food if he would take it, but he could not while he was unconscious. Loki chewed his lip. He had some skill as a healer, but for broken bones and wounds incurred in battles or hunts. He had no experience with this kind of starvation and ill-treatment. Loki cursed the woman again and went to seek the help of Auslag's second in command, Loggja Ake. Ake had trained with the healers before becoming a soldier, he would know better what to do. Loki was only two steps out of his tent when Ake himself appeared, holding a steaming cup.

“My prince,” he gave a short bow. “Some broth for your new...servant?”

Loki beckoned him into the tent. He did not want to get into the exact nature of the man’s role, although he knew he would have to do that soon enough. Ake paused for a moment, seeing the dirty man laying on the prince’s own bed, still half wrapped in his cape. He wisely didn't comment. Ake was older than the rest of Loki's personal guard. His gruff attitude and thick beard hid a kindly disposition that only saw light when the man was with his grandchildren. He had been on the brink of leaving the service of Asgard’s army when Loki had suggested him to Auslag. It had been a good fit. Ake had keen eyes, none of the younger guards had ever succeeded in hiding an injury from him, and neither had Loki himself.

Ake examined the man, feeling his heartbeat, his breathing, checking his head and neck for injuries. Loki allowed his hands to touch his familiar, but he ground his teeth to see it. He kept his magic well leashed. His familiar needed a healer now, more than he needed Loki's possessive nature. Ake looked at the machine in the man's chest, his brow furrowed. Loki sat on the opposite side of the bed, ran his fingertips again over the smooth surface of the device. As before, he felt the strange power gathered there, formless, unshaped by will or by the machine itself. It seemed to pool in his chest, a powerful but localized force. Loki had no idea what to make of it. It seemed doubtful it was actively harming him, at least not more than the lack of food and water, and the extended time in that cramped cage.

Ake suggested they let him rest, and slowly feed him the broth with a spoon while he slept. They propped him up on Loki's pillows, and with practiced care, Ake gave him a small sip of broth. He swallowed it without waking, but at least without choking on it.

“I will take that, Loggja Ake,” Loki said, seeing that Ake intended to feed the man himself. Ake blinked, surprised, but handed over the spoon and cup without comment.

“I will fetch a cot, my prince,” he said.

Loki nodded and Ake hurried out. Loki ignored his backward glance. The sight of the second prince of Asgard hand-feeding an unconscious slave, that he had bought for no discernible reason from a highly disreputable market, was bound to cause curiosity. Loki smiled to himself at the thought. He was hardly unknown for being unpredictable, but this was extreme, even for him. He tipped another spoon of broth into his familiar’s mouth, glad to see him swallow it in his sleep. Even unwaking, the man was striking. Dark hair, laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, his face unshaven and dirty. Loki set his hand to the man’s cheek, his skin warm under his palm.

Touching the man's skin, Loki’s magic bubbled up, eager to embrace the contact, to deepen it. Loki allowed a tendril of magic to seep through. Warmth flooded back through his hand, up his arm, his breath coming short at the intimacy of such an act. He had shared magic before, but it was nothing like this, nothing like this feeling of warmth and safety and _home._ Loki let another tendril slip though, chasing that feeling of belonging. He could tell there was more, that that feeling could only grow, but there was something blocking it. Some force was blocking his magic from finding that singular location within his familiar. He was tempted to push harder, but shook his head and pulled back instead. The man was weak, he was unconscious, he had been hurt, abused. When he was well, and awake and welcoming of his role, Loki had no doubt that any barriers between them would disappear.

He calmed himself, and stroked the man’s hair back from his face. He fed him another swallow of broth.

Loki hardly noticed Ake setting up a cot by the side of the bed. He also bought Loki's meal, and some warmed wine for him, which Loki ignored. Auslag came and made her report, listing the patrols and watches for the night. Loki nodded distractedly until she left.

Then, there was quiet. The sounds of the surrounding forest, the waterfall, the soft steps of the guards outside. Loki focused all his attention on the broth and spoon, and the man in his bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Morning

Loki sat up all night, sitting by his familiar’s bedside. The cup of broth was empty, spooned into the man's mouth a few drops at a time, while the stars turned above them. When the cup was finished, the man had fallen into a more natural, easy sleep. Still Loki sat with him, watching over him, until the dawn was lighting the sky. Loki didn’t think to move the man so close to morning. He lay down on the cot himself and closed his eyes, thinking to take a short nap until the noise of the camp awoke him. Instead, he came awake with the sun full in the sky, and the bed opposite him empty.

Loki scrambled up, his heart pounding. He took mere seconds to straighten the clothes he had slept in, and strode from the tent. If any harm had befallen his familiar he would have the hide off of every one of his damn guards. He cared not what their excuse might be...he heard a laugh, and stopped short.

The man was sitting at the communal campfire with Ake and two of the junior guards, Bjorn and Myrun. Myrun had her hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking. The man had a plate on his lap and was wearing a rather ill-fitting uniform of Loki’s personal guard. As irritated as he was to wake up and find his familiar gone, he could not fault Ake in feeding him, giving him warm clothes to wear and watching over him until his prince awoke. Indeed, Loki found he rather liked to see the man in his colors. He would have to get him a new wardrobe, tailored just for him, in green and gold.

Loki calmed himself and walked over to the fire-pit. Ake saw him approach and jumped to his feet. The other two followed suit and at Ake’s nod, they melted away, back to their duties. Loki was intrigued and annoyed to see a rare smile on Myrun’s usually taciturn face, a high flush on her umber cheeks. She kept her eyes down as she passed him, and he did not blame her. He had no doubt his expression was severe. How many of his guard had passed the time with Loki’s familiar before Loki himself had even spoken a word to him?

Ake gave his customary short bow, not one to be intimidated by Loki’s temper. “My prince,” he said, “your…guest...awoke early, I took the liberty of seeing to his comfort.”

Loki nodded at him, knowing he was being unfair but also unable to stop the sting of jealousy in his belly.

“Thank you, Ake,” he replied, sure that his tone was even, “You are dismissed.”

Ake vanished.

Loki turned to his familiar. He was standing now, his plate still in his hand. He looked Loki in the eye, and for a moment Loki fell into those deep pools, startled by how dark they were, almost bottomless. The man quirked his head.

“You must be Prince Loki,” he said, “I remember...you got me away from that _woman_ .” He shuddered at her memory, and Loki understood that feeling perfectly. There was something _wrong_ about her.

Loki nodded. “Aye,” he said, “I am prince Loki of Asgard, son of Odin Allfather and Queen Frigga, brother of Thor the Crown Prince.”

The man gave a small smile, “I’m Tony Stark,” he said, as though that was all the introduction he needed. He named no father or mother or place to put his name to. Just his own name, untethered.

Loki sat on one of the rough logs arranged around the low fire, and the man, _Tony Stark_ , sat too. The fire cracked and gave off fragrant smoke, mingling with the smell of the food on the man’s plate.

“You are well?” Loki asked. “Do you have need for anything? Food, drink? Do you have any pains?”

Tony shook his head. “Ake took care of me,” he said, “the guy gives a killer shoulder massage.”

Loki ground his teeth so hard he thought they would break, at the thought of Ake’s hands on his familiar. He he told himself Ake was merely doing his job. Caring for the injuries of any of Loki's entourage was well known to be his responsibility, and he would have been negligent not to fulfill that duty.

They were silent for a few moments, Loki calming himself and formulating the words to tell the man what he was and why Loki had rescued him. Before he had the chance, the man spoke again,

“OK, I gotta ask, why did you do it? Get me out of there? Not that I’m not grateful! The accommodation's for sure better here, and the food too." He held up his plate for emphasis. “But that bitch kept gloating about how my 'master’ was coming, he would put me in my place, I would regret ever crossing her, blah blah blah, and you know, first impressions, but you don’t seem so bad.”

Loki cursed her again and again, to so poison his familiar’s mind against his acceptance of his rightful place at Loki’s side. How could be tell him now that he was Loki's, that he belonged with him? Instead, he stalled. “How did you cross her?” he asked, curious.

The man, waved his hand in an airy gesture, “I killed some of her men. Frankly they bought it on themselves! She crossed me first. Kidnapping bitch! There was six of them, all freaky big and strong, and practically bulletproof. I killed two for sure, maybe one more, but maybe he survived. His blood was blue.” Tony shivered, staring into the distance at the memory.

Loki was impressed. He mortal familiar had taken on six opponents, and had dispatched two of them and severely injured another, before being subdued? No wonder the woman had not let him out of that cage.

While they were talking, Loki’s magic had been closing the gap between them, twining itself around the man’s feet like a puppy hopeful for a treat. Loki allowed it, enjoying the warmth of the contact too much to pull it back. Tony was reacting to it too, unconsciously flexing his toes and tapping his feet in the ugly Midgardian footwear he was still wearing. Likely his feet were too small for any of the guard's spare boots. He would need new footwear too, boots and shoes and slippers made to fit.

“Where am I, by the way?” the man asked, looking up with a jerk. "I _know_ I‘m not in Kansas anymore, and I already met the wicked witch, so that must make this Oz?” There was a smirk on his face, but his fingers twitched on his plate, his knuckles white.

Loki sensed that despite his light tone, the man was hanging on by a thread. He must be exhausted, and despite his denial, three days without food and water, unable to stretch out in that cramped cage must have been torture. He was no doubt still feeling the effects. Loki reminded himself that he had time, time for the man to realize his place with him, time to earn his regard. He should tread lightly.

“You are in Alfheim, realm of the Ljosfar,” he said, and frowned at the man’s blank expression. He did not know even the names of the realms? Loki mentally shrugged. There was time for him to learn such things. For now, all he needed to know what that he was safe. “You are no longer on Midgard,” he explained, “but do not be afraid, you have my protection now and no further harm will come to you.”

Tony looked at his plate. He asked the question that was clearly on his mind. “Are you going to take me back? Back home?”

He looked up, and once again Loki was pinned by his gaze. There was no avoiding the question. Loki took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is shaping up to be a slow burn. Hope you're enjoying it so far, please let me know your thoughts in the comments, I love comments!


	4. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to pay some homage here, as I write this story I realize the influence of another fic that I love, "Lessons From a God" which was an amazing longform fic, now sadly deleted. Malkavia30, if you're out there, I love you and your fic was a huge influence! I loved the description of Asgard and Loki's entourage, and his life as a prince. Thanks for writing and sharing it for as long as you did.

“You are here for a reason, Tony Stark,” Loki said. He as not so much avoiding the question as hoping to take a detour before answering it. The ploy did not work, and Loki physically felt the man shut down. His face went still, and Loki’s magic, that had been playfully wrapping itself around the man’s feet, was pushed away. Loki shivered at the sudden chill in the air.

“What reason is that?” the man demanded, his plate gripped in his hands so hard it might shatter.

Loki wished he had a better answer for him, but the truth was his only defense, the only way he would ever hope to gain his mortal’s trust. The enormity of his foolishness was about to become clear.

“That woman who took you from Midgard, from your home. She used you to bait a trap for me. And she succeeded.” Loki had too much self control to put his head in his hands, out here in the open before the Norns and his guard, but he wished he could. “You and I are connected, and she knew I would come and bargain with her, and I did, and I was a fool to agree to her terms, but I did. And now she has me on her hook for a favor of her asking, and I will have no choice but to give it to her.”

“And what if you don’t?”

“Then the deal is broken. She will take you back, and I will be unable to stop her.”

Tony pursed his lips, “Yeah well, that sucks for you, you made a bad deal. We’ve all been there. I’m waiting for the part when you tell me why you can’t send me home. I can defend myself there, I need my armor, my weapons.”

Loki shook his head. “You must stay with me. I can protect you.”

“You just said you couldn’t! If that bitch is coming back, I’m not facing her in a renaissance fair costume!”

Loki growled in his frustration. “She will NOT try to take you back, because I will do her favor, whatever it may be! I will not risk you, you will NOT be taken from me!”

Tony leaned back, alarmed at that outburst, and at Loki’s possessive words. He put the plate down, turned to face him.

“OK. Listen up, Prince Loki, or whoever you are. This isn’t my first rodeo. Whatever you think you’re going to get from me, money, weapons, information...whatever is it, you’re not getting it, OK? It’s been tried before, and it didn’t end well for the people who tried it, if you know what I mean. So give it up.”

Tony could not know that he was asking Loki to give up his very heart, the new found center and soul of his magic, the foundation that he was only now beginning to understand the depths of.

“I cannot,” Loki said, his hands open, reaching for Tony. He must try to make him understand, to remove the cold, impenetrable barrier between them. The loss of the growing connection chilled Loki to his core, even a day ago he had not known it, but now he felt bereft without it.

"Then I guess we're done talking," Tony said, his voice icy. He got up, deliberately turned his back to Loki, and walked away. Loki let him go.

Loki glanced around the campsite, not a single soldier could be seen. The wood pile was half-chopped, the usually bustling cook tent was silent, weapons went unsharpened, armor went unpolished. They were gone.  _ Wise _ , Loki thought to himself.

“Captain,” he said, his voice only a shade louder than his usual speaking voice. Auslag appeared, walking out from behind a tent as though she had just been strolling by.

“Yes, my prince,” she said. Her voice gave no indication that anything out of the ordinary had happened. She had seen nothing. Certainly nothing like a mortal slave defying her prince and suffering no ill-consequences from it.

Loki pointed at Tony Stark’s figure, disappearing between the tree. “Kindly give my guest as escort. He is free to do as he pleases, within the valley. Treat him with the utmost regard.”

Auslag nodded, “Yes, my prince,” and hurried to carry out Loki’s orders. Moments later, Bjorn and Myrun jogged out from the trees and set off after the mortal. Loki strangled his instinct to call Myrun back and reassign the task to someone else.

He walked to his tent through the silent camp, and threw himself on the bed. He was being ridiculous. He had no reason to be jealous over his own familiar. Tony may resist at first, but he would settle into his role, Loki had no doubt of that. It would just take time. His familiar was mortal, he had been hurt, abused, and was afraid that Loki would do the same. It was Loki's responsibility to be kind, to be gentle and firm and let his familiar,  _ Tony _ , become comfortable with him, and with his new role.

Loki refreshed himself and changed his clothes. He ate the cold remains of the dinner that he had ignored the previous night, and left the tent, much more in control of himself. He would find Tony Stark, and explain to him what he was. Surely part of the reason for his fear of Loki was that he did not know what his intentions were. Loki would tell him what he was and tell him what was expected of him, in his new role. The sooner he knew, the sooner he would become accustomed to it. Loki had no intention to be cruel to him, to scare him or abuse him further. And he would not, because Tony would learn his place and he would be happy, and safe, and cared for.

Loki followed the path he had seen Tony take, filled with renewed purpose. After ten minutes walk he came to Myrun, standing silently by the path, almost invisible in her stillness. Loki regretted his instinct to replace her on this duty. She was responsible and was standing her watch over his familiar exactly as he had ordered. Myrun gave him a respectful bow and pointed into the woods. Loki followed where she indicated and came to a clearing in the trees. One of the many small streams the fed the waterfall flowed there, and on the bank, beneath Bjorn's watchful eye, Tony Stark was fast asleep. Loki's heart melted in that moment. His familiar looked peaceful, calm. The chill barrier that had blocked Loki’s magic was gone, and Loki felt tendrils of his magic already reaching for the mortal. He dismissed Bjorn with a nod, and sat on the ground, next to his familiar.

In the warm afternoon sun, Tony Stark glowed. His dark hair was greasy and uncombed, and he needed to shave his face, but still Loki could not look away. The too-big guard’s uniform suited him, even. He was smaller than any Asgardian, but well formed and Loki, unobserved, drank in the sight. The bright rush of the stream was the only sound in the clearing, the air was still, the smell of crushed clover heavy around them. Loki’s magic wanted to be close, to have no distance between them, and Loki moved closer. Tony was soundly asleep, his breath deep and even, the soft clover under him a springy bed. He needed rest to recover from his ordeal, and Loki was glad to see him getting it. Thinking ahead, he rose on silent feet and found Bjorn standing watch on the edge of the clearing. He told him to go fetch some food for them both, in case Tony should be hungry when he woke. Bjorn bowed his head and left.

Loki’s magic was already seeking his familiar, and Loki recalled the sensation when he had touched his skin the night before. The feel of magic surging up through his palm, joyous. Loki sat back in the clover, close enough that he could reach out his hand and touch Tony’s fingertips, his hand laying next to his sleeping face. His fingers were calloused, marked with small scars and burns that spoke to a craftsman’s life. Perhaps his familiar had been a skilled crafter. Someone that had been taken and held prisoner before, he must have a high value, even before Loki found him.

Loki held out his hand, inches from Tony’s fingers. He should not touch, and he knew it. He did not even have the excuse of checking his health, as he had done before. He knew better than to put his hands on a sleeping person, one who clearly did not want or welcome his touch. He did not cross the distance. Even with the gap between them Loki felt magic gather in his fingertips, as though it would leap, grounding itself in this man. Loki held his hand over Tony’s cheek, the same place he had touched last night. He was not going to touch. He just wanted to feel the warmth of his skin. But even as he held his hand there, Tony opened his eyes.

He scrambled back, alarmed, away from Loki's reaching hand. “What are you doing?” he demanded, one hand raised between them. Loki's magic was shoved away, without indication that Tony was conscious of doing it. At that moment, Bjorn returned with a wrapped parcel of food and a jug of wine. He stood, open mouthed at the sight of his prince apparently intent on molesting his new slave, who lay on the ground before him, helpless and afraid.

Bjorn dropped the food and spun on his heel, rushing away.

Loki swore. Out loud. His idle day-dream of a leisurely lunch and conversation with his familiar could not have gone worse. No doubt Auslag would shortly appear, to see with her own eyes what Bjorn would soon babble to her. Loki gave up. He would talk to Tony, but this was not the time. The best he could do now was make a gracious exit.

"I apologize for waking you," he said, "I merely wanted to ensure you were well. There is food there, and perhaps some wine if it has not all spilled. I will leave you to rest."

Without waiting for a reply, Loki left the clearing. Myrun still stood guard a few strides away on the trail, she nodded as Loki passed, puzzlement on her face. Loki headed back to camp. Loki had commanded soldiers in the field, he had negotiated treaties, he had mastered magic those twice his age would not dare! How had this mortal got him so thoroughly back-footed? He had little time to think on it. Coming up the trail, double-time, was Captain Auslag.

Perhaps it was time to return to Asgard, Loki thought. Tony seemed well recovered enough to stand the trip through the bifrost. Loki yearned to spill the whole tale to his mother, ill-advised bargain and all, and let her guidance ease his way.

Auslag opened her mouth but Loki cut her off. "Break camp," he snapped, "we're going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your support of this fic, your comments mean a lot to me and help me keep going!


	5. Swim

Loki wasn’t hiding in his tent. He was waiting. The rest of the camp was packed up and his guards were sitting on the stacked up remains of their temporary homes. They talked in low voices, taking on what small tasks they could do. Auslag tried to keep them busy, but there was only so much sewing, sharpening and polishing they could do. They were all on edge, their prince was acting strangely. They were well used to accompanying him on trips to obscure locations, to gather seeming innocuous herbs, or visit disreputable people. But this was different, and they didn't know what to make of it.

Bjorn and Myrun were still with Tony, and Loki had forbidden anyone from hurrying him. If he had gone back to sleep, he should remain so. If he was hiding in the woods, upset or angry with Loki, well, Loki would accept that too. Loki lay on his bed, tossing a cup up and down, over and over, the rhythm calming him, meditative. He was thinking about their return home, how to introduce Tony to the court, to his family. He had never before come across a mage with a mortal familiar. Some few in his time had familiars at all, Odin had his ravens, Idunn her dove, Eir her serpent. Even back in the history and legends of Asgard, the great mages only had animal familiars. Why would he be different? Why was his familiar a mortal man? Loki had no answers, but he pondered it.

He also wondered how to bring Tony into his home. He had sizable enough rooms in the palace for his own needs, and a pleasant villa for seasonal hunting and other, less noble, pursuits. He yearned to be close to Tony, but if he moved him into his own room the man was bound to make assumptions as to Loki's intentions. It was bad enough that he had woken with Loki’s hand hovering over him. Bad enough that Bjorn had jumped to the worst conclusion, as though he had seen Loki do any such things before. In fact, Loki was scrupulous to avoid any such impression. He never lay with anyone within his purview, or any servant of the palace, or any who could be said to have some obligation to obey him. He chose to lay with those men and women who cheerfully took his money, and with those he met on his travels, fellow explorers, adventurers, and the like. If that meant he had less company that most, and certainly less that his well-gossiped brother, so be it.

He would need to find Tony some close by accommodation, separate from his own, but near enough. Near enough that he would not be separated from him, from the warmth and comfort of his familiar. He considered again his own suite. If he gave up his study, Tony could use that room. It was in Loki’s quarters but on the opposite side of the reception room, apart from Loki’s own bedroom. Loki would have to study in the royal library, which would not be such a hardship, he was there often enough anyway.

Loki’s thoughts were interrupted by an increase in the chatter outside. Loki opened the tent and saw Tony, flanked by Bjorn and Myrun, returning to the camp. Tony was soaking wet, clothes included, and laughing as he squelched along. Myrun was giggling and Bjorn had a broad smile on his tan face. The laughter trailed off when they saw that the campsite was packed up. Bjorn and Myrun straightened up and wiped the smiles off their faces. Captain Auslag briskly stepped up and ordered the two guards off to some task, coincidentally taking them well out of Loki's view. She knew him well enough to remove any source of displeasure from his sight.

Tony, she left for Loki deal with.

Loki gestured Tony into the tent, and he came, dripping water onto the ground.

“Prince Loki,” he said, reasonably polite, but forgoing to bow. Despite his soggy state, he looked rested and stronger.

“You have been swimming?” Loki asked, unsure whether to be exasperated or amused by the mortal.

Tony shrugged, smiling. “It was kinda unintentional. I saw a rock I wanted in the stream. Bjorn pulled me out.” Loki heart jumped at Tony's smile, and at his easy friendship with his guards. They were not appropriate friends, of course, but Loki still was glad to see Tony happy.

Loki returned his smile, “And did you get your rock?”

“Sure did!” Tony pulled it out of his pocket, a light blue stone, hollow, with a small crystal trapped in the center. Loki looked at it, surprised. He may have been tempted to pick up such a lucky charm himself, had he seen it. The artifacts in the hanging valley were not without power, absorbed from the land of Alfheim itself. He doubted that Tony knew why the rock had called to him. He gave it back to him.

They were silent for a moment, Tony’s light mood falling off him like the water from his clothes, as he recalled himself, and his situation. Loki ached as the chill barrier came back between them. This time, he had not even noticed his magic seeking out the mortal until it had been pushed away.

“We are returning to Asgard,” Loki said. “To my home. Your home now. You will have everything you need, everything you want.”

Tony shook his head, and folded his arms across his chest. “Buddy,” he said, “you have no idea what I need or want, if you think that’s true.”

Loki sat on the bed, searching for the right words. He could not spin any silver-tales to this man, he must not deceive him or confuse him with pretty words. He felt lost without his customary tricks, but this was no treaty table or fireside telling of tall tales. He could only win Tony with the truth, he knew that in his heart.

“I swear Tony, no harm will come to you.”

Tony snorted. “Keeping me as your prisoner is harm.”

“You are not a prisoner,” Loki started to explain, but Tony would not have it, daring to interrupt him.

“Oh great! I'm not a prisoner! That’s good to know, I’ll just get going then. I'll find my own way home. Thanks for the clothes and the food. And for getting me out of that cage.” Tony left the tent, for the second time that day turning his back on Loki without being dismissed. Loki growled and stalked after him. Tony was already heading to the treeline, the guards watching him, stupefied, no doubt wondering what on the nine realms had caused their prince to lose his mind over a mortal slave.

Loki pointed at him and ordered, “Bring him back.”

Ake, closest to Tony, took his arm and steered him back to Loki. Tony didn’t resist, clearly aware of the vast difference in strength even in Ake’s gentle grip.

Loki took a deep breath. He would be calm. “You are my guest,” he began, but Tony interrupted him  _ again,  _ his voice raised and his cheeks flushed. The very air around him was chill and impenetrable to Loki’s arcane senses.

“You know what they call a guest that can’t leave, Loki? A prisoner, OK? Let’s at least be honest about that.”

Ake gaped at Tony. The mortal dared to address Prince Loki by his first name, to interrupt him speaking. He was blatantly disrespectful but somehow still standing there, unpunished. Every other guard found something interesting to look at in the opposite direction.

Tony was trying to provoke him, and Loki was desperately trying not to be provoked, but he had his limits. Being shouted at in front of his guards would have had any other of Tony's station hauled to the whipping post. Loki pulled Tony out of Ake’s hold and gripped him tightly by the shoulders. He looked up, “Heimdall, now.”

Ake backed away. Seconds later the bifrost plucked them both from the ground and sent them hurtling through space. Loki was well used to his way of travel, although he preferred quieter paths on occasion, but Tony must never have experienced anything like it. In the few seconds the journey took, his expression transformed from anger to wonder. Loki lurched as his magic was allowed to surge back towards his familiar. Even through the wet clothes Tony was wearing, Loki's hands tingled with the contact. If he had been a weaker man he would have pulled Tony close to his body, taken this opportunity to press them together. They landed in the observatory, Heimdall as impassive as ever. Loki had no doubt he had seen what had transpired between them, but his face gave nothing away.

“Welcome to Asgard,” he said from his high platform, the massive sword Hofund in his hands. Tony stared at him, then turned and started out past the gateway, the sky a mass of stars, glowing nebula spread across the sky.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, his eyes wide.

Heimdall exchanged a look with Loki. “Your lady mother wishes to speak with you, my Prince," he said.

Loki nodded. That was as well, because he wished to speak with her too. “Tony Stark, this is Heimdall, the gatekeeper.”

“Hey,” Tony said, weakly. His eyes were darting between the sky, the gatekeeper himself, the round room of the observatory, and the bifrost bridge, the shimmering rainbow color that led to the city itself. Loki decided it would be too much to take Tony through the city. He would take him directly to his rooms. “Heimdall, my escort will be ready to return shortly, kindly bring them home.”

Heimdall nodded, “Aye, my prince,” he said, and resumed his silent watching.

Loki put one hand on Tony’s shoulder, his touch light. Tony did not pull away but he shifted, uncomfortable. It was the work of a moment for Loki to pull them both through the gaps in the shadows and drop them in Loki’s rooms. Tony stumbled, and Loki guided him to a chair.

“Holy shit,” he said again, “What the hell was that? Did you do that?”

Loki poured him a cup of water, “The first time was the bifrost, the second time was me.”

Tony drank the water and rubbed his face in his hands. His hands were shaking and Loki again reminded himself that he was a mortal. He had not one tenth of the strength and resilience of an Asgardian, and Loki must treat be gentle with him.

“Tony, you must be tired, you can rest...” Loki realized the only option for Tony to rest was in Loki's own bed. He had not converted his study yet, and he would hardly asked the exhausted man to sleep on the couch.

Tony held up his hands, “No,” he said, “No, first, just tell me what the hell is going on here. What are you? Why am I here? Just tell me.”

Loki sat opposite him, “Very well,” he replied. Tony deserved to hear the truth, and there was no more stalling, “I am a mage, and you are my familiar.” Loki was not sure if he was going to have to explain what that meant, but Tony seemed to understand.

“Like a cat?” He said, “You’re the witch and I’m supposed to be your black cat?” Tony laid back in the chair, limp, his eyes closed. “I would laugh, but you just teleported me twice, so....is that why the room is spinning?” he said, and then slid off the chair to the floor, in a dead faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! I'll try and do a couple of chapters this weekend - anything you especially want to see?


	6. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sick this weekend, this might be the only chapter I can get done, my bed is calling me to take a nap after I post this.

Tony was wearing wet clothes. It only made sense for someone to remove them before letting him rest. Loki paced the room. He had moved Tony to his bed, and laid him on top of the furs. Should he undress him, or summon someone else to do it? He knew he was being absurd, but still, he paced. It was hardly worth bothering the healers just to put the man to bed. Tony had stirred a little when Loki picked him up, but he was soundly asleep now. Every barrier between them was gone. Loki’s magic tugged at him, eager to draw him closer, and Loki wanted that warmth, that solid foundation. But the man was sleeping, and once again Loki was stuck between his head and his heart. In the end, he pulled off the man’s shoes, covered him with a heavy blanket, and left him there. If he awoke to find himself undressed he would only assume the worst, and Loki was working hard to win his trust.

He needed to talk to his mother. She would know what to do, both about Tony and the ill-advised bargain he had made. There was a knock on his door and he opened it to reveal the welcome sight of Ake and Bjorn, returned from Alfhiem. Between them, slightly less welcome, his brother Thor was grinning at him.

“Brother!” he declared, his arm held out for a hug, which Loki denied him. Thor strode into his room without being invited, and shut the door on his guards, taking up their habitual posts outside.

“Hello, Thor,” Loki said. He played his usual role of long-suffering younger brother, but secretly he was pleased to see the good-natured heir to the throne. Thor could light up any room, no matter how irritating he may be.

“Brother, wild rumors are spreading throughout the palace, that you have fallen in love with a mortal slave. Mother is beside herself. You can imagine I could not wait to see for myself, this man who has so bewitched my brother! Show him immediately!” Thor was poking around the room, looking behind furniture, as though Loki would have hidden Tony there. Thor’s face was alight, both at the chance to tease his brother and to find out what these rumors were all about.

“That is not…” Loki could hardly form a sentence. “Thor, that is not the case! That is...incorrect. Please stand still, you are making me dizzy.”

Thor bounced on his toes, made the ‘go on’ gesture with his hand. Loki sighed, put his finger to his lips and opened the bedroom door, allowing Thor to peek inside. Tony was sleeping right where Loki had left him. Thor’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “It is true!” he hissed, delightfully scandalized. “Loki, I have never known you to take any lover, never mind buy one from the Svarter, of all places, and bring him home to your own bed!”

Loki shut the door and smacked Thor’s shoulder. “Listen to me you oaf! He is not my lover, he is something far more important.”

Thor looked skeptical that anything could be more important for his ascetic brother than a handsome lover, but he allowed Loki to continue. “He is my familiar, the foundation and heart of my magic. He is Midgardian. The whole tale can wait, if you come with me you can hear me tell it to mother.” Thor agreed willingly enough, not only to hear the tale but to see their mother’s reaction to it. Thor was usually the one getting a scolding from the queen. It would make a fine change to see his brother in the hot seat for once. They left Loki’s quarters together. Loki paused to tell Ake that Tony was sleeping and to ensure he did not leave, but to get him anything he may want or need. Ake nodded stoically, “Yes, my prince."

Thor fair bounced along beside Loki, making wild speculations about Tony as they went. Thor did not trouble to keep his voice down and Loki rolled his eyes as they passed group after group who were no doubt highly interested in the snatches of conversation that they heard.

Loki shushed Thor as they approach the gardens. Queen Frigga spent much of her time there in the summer months. They approached on a winding path that passed behind the bower where the queen was waiting. Loki was surprised to hear his father’s voice, he grabbed Thor’s arm to still him and listen.

“...you are over-reacting my love, it is just some dalliance. Loki is young, he is going to make foolish choices. It will not last.”

“What if you are wrong? What if it is not some dalliance but in fact his true familiar? Then what? He will find out! No Asgardian has had a mortal familiar in our entire history! Loki is curious, he will want to know why...”

Odin shushed her. “Then we will deal with it. If such is the case. The mortal will be eliminated.”

Loki stood frozen, staring at Thor. Thor likewise stared back. Loki’s mind swirled. What were they talking about? Loki had only heard such coldness in his father’s voice when he was sitting atop his throne, pronouncing sentence on wrongdoers. Not speaking of his own son, in the pleasant warmth of Frigga’s garden.

“Say nothing,” Loki hissed to Thor, and Thor nodded. Thor had little taste or talent for dissembling, but Loki was a master of the art. Until he knew what his parents were so afraid of, he would not speak a word of Tony being his familiar. He frantically replayed every conversation he had had or word spoken since he had found Tony. Did anyone else know? He had only told Thor, and Tony himself. Loki was suddenly, coldly certain that Tony would not be safe if word got out that he was Loki's familiar. As much as he loved his parents, they were first and foremost king and queen of Asgard and the nine-realms. If there was a threat to any under their protection they would not hesitate to act. If Loki having a mortal familiar was for some reason a threat to their family, or to the realms, then he would find out why, and deal with it himself. He would not allow Tony to be taken from him.

He nodded to Thor to continue walking. “Thor, you cannot conceal your thoughts, kindly give your greeting and then leave us to talk, I will find you later to explain.” Thor looked concerned, but agreed. He had far more trust and affection for his younger brother than Loki knew in his heart that he deserved. Thor would not betray his confidence.

The brothers entered the bower, Thor gave his greetings and did a good enough job of excusing himself for training. Frigga and Odin were so tense they paid him no mind.

Loki sat opposite them both, tried to project an air of both stubbornness and humility.

“Mother, Father,” he said, hanging his head, “I am sure you have heard of my indiscretion. It is true. I have taken a mortal lover and bought him to the palace.”

Loki pretended not to notice the look of relief that swept over his mother’s face before she recovered herself and looked at him sternly.

“Loki,” she said, “You are a prince of Asgard, the mortal realms are forbidden even to you”

Loki nodded, “Yes mother, I have not trespassed there, indeed, that is what drew me to him. He was in the Svartur Market, held by slavers. I could not leave him there! But once I had him, I found myself unwilling to let him go. Mother, I know it is not fitting but he was ill-treated, and he amuses me. Allow me to keep him for a while. I will return him to his home in due time.”

Odin looked at him sternly, but Frigga smiled, “You must remember my son, mortals are far weaker and the span of their life is much less than our own. You must not be harsh with him. And please do not be...indiscreet.”

Loki grinned. “Mother, if Asgard can cope with the endless parade through Thor’s sheets, and I am sure it can cope with one mortal in mine.”

They chatted for a while longer, Loki did not wish to raise suspicions by appearing too eager to be gone, but the charade was wearing on him. He longed to be with Tony, to have his magic sink into him and know that he was safe and well. He would have to tell Tony that no one must know he was his familiar. Not doubt Tony would only restate his demands to be returned home. Loki sighed to himself. It would hardly be the worst scandal to have taken an unwilling mortal to be his lover. It was not the reputation he wanted, but if it would keep Tony safe, he would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I see a Fake Relationship on the horizon?? Fake Unwilling-Sex-Slave even?


	7. Fruit

Loki hurried back to his quarters, his mind a whirl. His mother knew something about mortal familiars that made them dangerous. His father had said he would have Tony ‘eliminated’, if such was the case. It made no sense. He knew in his heart that Tony was no danger. He was his familiar, he felt the yearning of his magic to be with him, the sense of solidity, strength, stability. All these were the signs he had read in the texts of great mages of the past. He knew it was true. But he must keep it to himself. He would unravel this puzzle, keep Tony safe and most importantly, he would not be parted from him.

He would follow the ruse that Thor had inadvertently suggested, and that he had told his parents. That he was smitten with this mortal and desired to keep him as his lover. It would hardly matter than Tony himself was unwilling. Loki was a prince of the realm eternal, Tony was a mortal. If anyone cared at all, it would be to think Tony foolish to reject such honor paid to him. No one would risk Loki's wrath by questioning him, certainly not on behalf of a mortal.

Loki reached his chambers and found Ake alone outside the door. He greeted him and informed him that Tony had woken and tried to leave, but had insisted he was only hungry. He seemed happy enough to stay when Bjorn offered to get him some food. Loki nodded and opened the door. The reception room was silent, and the bedroom was too. Loki spun slowly on his heel. Too quiet. Loki scanned the room and noticed the bedding pulled off the bed and hidden behind it, the furs pulled back over and smoothed down. Loki ran for the balcony, and sure enough, a makeshift rope was tied to the balustrade. He leaned over, his heart in the mouth. They were in one of the tallest towers of the palace. He breathed again when he saw that Tony had not got far. He was just at that moment climbing down to the balcony below, which Loki knew was only used for guests, and hence would be locked.

Loki waited for him to get him feet over the balustrade, then called down to him. “Tony, I know you are hungry, but if you wait just a few moments Bjorn will be back with your meal.”

Tony jerked and looked up, his hands still tight on the rope. “No,” he said, “I just can’t wait that long. I think I see a fruit basket in there, so I’m just gonna…” Tony disappeared from view and Loki heard the distinct crunch of a lock giving way. Loki cursed and swung himself over the edge, testing the strength of the linens before he lowered himself down. Tony was through the door and was trying to shove it closed behind him when Loki’s boots hit the tile floor. He easily pushed the door back and followed Tony inside. It was a typically decorated Asgardian guest suite. Plush seating area, huge bed, deep rugs on the floors, dramatic tapestries on the walls.

“No basket of fruit,” Loki said, mock sympathetic, “Come with me and I will get you all the fruit you want.”

Tony looked around the room, his dark eyes scanning every surface. Loki got the distinct impression that the man would later be able to recall the exact layout from memory alone. He shrugged his shoulders. “OK,” he said, resigned to his fate, “must have been a reflection from that giant gold tower over there, really looked like a grapefruit.”

Loki opened the door to the inside hallway and invited Tony to step through. As he passed by Loki ran his hand over the man’s pockets and found what he expected, a long, narrow piece of metal. It looked like one of the stakes used to hold the tent guy-ropes in the ground. Tony grinned at him and gave him an open-handed shrug. Loki found himself smiling back, and realized that his magic was still warm and wrapped around the man before him. Tony had not pushed him away, had not shut him down. Was he  _ enjoying _ himself? Loki flipped the stake in his hand, spun it between his fingers, lost in thought. Tony’s eyes followed the smooth movement.

“Come,” Loki said, realizing he was staring at Tony like a lovesick fool.

With one hand on Tony’s shoulder, Loki walked him back upstairs to his quarters. When they got there, Bjorn was arriving with a laden tray. He and Ake both goggled as Loki arrived with the man they were supposed to be guarding under his arm. Loki handed Ake the metal stake as he passed, and took the tray from Bjorn. “Double the guard,” he said, but he was smiling as he said it. He was rather proud of his familiar for taking less than two hours to make his first escape attempt. He had no doubt that would not be the last one. Tony winked at the guards, shook off Loki’s hand and strolled into the room, leaving Loki to follow behind.

“My prince, I cannot tell you...” Ake began, staring at the stake in his hand.

Loki waved his hand, feeling rather sorry for the man. “Do not underestimate him, Loggja.”

Loki closed the door behind them and set the tray down. In contrast to the garish guest room, his own rooms were of dark wood, green silk, shelves of books and artifacts. Tony must have actually been hungry because he sat down and starting nibbling at the food. He made no apology, or excuse, and Loki found himself glad of it. Still, he would have to address it.

“Do I need to get you a collar, and leash?” he asked, his voice mild.

Tony choked on the mouthful he was eating. He sputtered for a moment and took a big gulp of water.

“Oh, you’d probably like that,” he said, “but I’ll pass, thanks.”

Loki leaned on the doorway. “If I catch you out of these rooms again without my permission, you will not like the consequences.”

Tony looked up at him, unafraid, “I’ll make sure you don’t catch me then,” he said, and continued eating.

Loki scowl was ignored. He did not care to having his warnings disregarded. He made a point of always following through on such things. He was not a lover of harsh punishments but he did value discipline and obedience (in others, not so for himself). He did not give such warnings lightly. The idea of enacting any kind of punishment on Tony was strangely unpleasant. Loki found himself wishing he had not spoken of it all, rather than risk having to follow through with it when Tony, inevitably, attempted to escape again.

Loki put that out of his mind, he would deal with it when it came up. “Tony, I must ask you to do something. Something to ensure your safety here.”

Tony looked up, surprised at his heavy tone.

“I told you earlier that you were my familiar, that we are connected through a magical bond.” Tony raised his eyebrows skeptically but nodded. “That is true,” Loki continued, “It is nothing but the truth, but you must not tell anyone. I do not know why, but it is not safe for you to be known as my familiar. It is for a short while, while I untangle this knot.”

“Uh huh,” Tony said, “So what’re you gonna tell people when they ask you why you’re keeping me prisoner in your bedroom? Apart from the obvious.”

Loki inclined his head, Tony was already ahead of him, “Yes, the obvious is it, I’m afraid. I told my parents I had taken you as my lover, and I will tell others the same.”

“Did they not wonder why you have to keep your lover locked up?”

Loki shrugged, “It is not important to them if you are willing or not. I am a prince of Asgard and very few can gainsay my will.”

Tony stared at him, his face pale, “Uh huh,” he said again, “You do this often, then?”

“No, I absolutely do not. I am only saying that no one will question my right to do it. It is not...no. I do not. I will not. You have nothing to fear from me.”

“Nothing except being kept as your prisoner,” Tony contradicted, “Or, wait, nothing except being kept as your sex-slave, if you decide you want that.” Tony pushed the picked over tray away and folded his arms. “So what happens if I let it slip that you think I’m your magic cat?”

Loki shivered, recalling his father’s cold voice in the garden. “Do not, even in jest. My parents believe you are a danger, and my father...he will not suffer a danger to the realms or to Asgard, or to any of his family. He will ... remove you. Believe me, I will try to stop him, but he is the Allfather, he has far more power than I and he has the entire army of Asgard at his command. Do not take such a risk.”

Tony looked at him, the energy leaving his body. He put his head in his hands, shoulders slumped. “Loki, just let me go home. I don't want to be your familiar, or your whatever, I don’t want to be here at all. I want to go home. Please. Let me go.”

Loki swallowed. His heart thumped in his chest, the pain in Tony’s voice hurt him too, and like water, his magic flowed away from the man sitting slumped opposite him. Loki was left chilled without it, and as much as it hurt, as selfish as he knew it to be, he would not give him up. He could not. He shook his head. Tony pushed away from the table, went to the bedroom and shut the door.


	8. Page

The additional guards, Myrun and Varl, arrived quickly. Loki pointed them out on the balcony. He would have a containment field set up around the balcony as soon as possible, but for now, the guards would have to be there. He could not trust that Tony would not try the same trick twice. The bedroom door remained firmly closed as they passed through. Myrun glanced in that direction, but she said nothing. They went to their posts and stood silently outside.

Loki felt hemmed in. He could not live like this, with Tony’s anger and sadness radiating at him through the bedroom door, and his guards' confusion and averted eyes from the balcony. He fought the urge to go and hide in his study, and recalled that he had meant to convert the room for Tony’s use. It did not have a balcony, and the door had a lock that he could secure from the outside. He squashed the thought. Tony may think he was a prisoner, but Loki would do everything he could to avoid treating him like one. Everything short of letting him leave, of course.

The more the thought about it, the more unacceptable it seemed to let him go. His capture by that slaver-woman’s hunters on Midgard was obviously no coincidence. Loki did not believe that Tony would be safe even if he did let him leave. He could easily be captured again and used as a hostage to manipulate Loki from afar. Loki shuddered at the thought of Tony back in that cage. He would not let that happen.

Loki summoned a page, and set her about a series of errands. First, the study. The palace had no end of furniture, and the housekeepers quickly transformed the room into a cozy bedroom. Loki's desk and bookcases were relocated to a corner of the reception room. Loki resolved to tidy and reorganize the area later. He left a selection of trinkets and decorations for Tony, to avoid giving him nothing but a bare room. He would probably want to decorate the room himself. He would need clothes, as well, and whatever other comforts he desired. A fruit basket, even.

Night fell, and the stars and nebula rolled above the heads of the guards outside. Tony did not emerge, and did not make a sound. Loki paced the room, realized his guards could see him and stopped himself. He wanted to see Tony, to show him what he had done for him. Loki tapped on the bedroom door.

“Tony,” he called, “will you please come out?”

Loki was expecting a long wait, but the door opened right away. Tony was glaring at him. Even his glare made Loki feel better, any of his familiar’s attention felt good, like the sunlight on his skin. Loki caught his breath. Tony had changed out of the guard's uniform and was wearing green silk pajamas that he had taken from Loki's closet. They were too big, his feet were hidden and the sleeves fell over his hands. It was ridiculously adorable and the realization dawned that Tony was not only his familiar, but also a very attractive man. Loki, in the back of his mind, thought  _ oh no  _ and shoved the thought away. He was trying to earn Tony’s trust, not make him fear that Loki was going turn his pretense into reality.

Loki forced himself to continue. “Your bedroom is ready, Tony. Would you allow me to show you?”

Tony raised his eyebrows, “You’re not going to try and tell me that we have to share a bed, so no one will suspect we're not really lovers?”

“Indeed, I am not,” Loki said. “Beside, it is not uncommon for one’s paramour to have their own room. You will be here,” he indicated the door on the other side of the reception room, and Tony opened it.

“Hmph,’ he said, not finding anything immediate to complain about. Loki counted that as a great victory. The room was smaller than Loki’s own room, but it had a large window, it’s own fireplace, and room enough for a bed, cabinets and closet. The housekeepers had done well with it in a short time and Loki cautiously hoped that Tony was pleased. There was a bowl of fruit on the small desk. Tony’s lip twitched when he saw it but he didn’t comment, and neither did Loki.

“I will leave you to rest, Tony,” Loki said, after a moment. “Good night.”

Tony nodded and Loki backed out, closing the door after him. His last glimpse of Tony was the man standing in the center of the room, in his too large pajamas, with nothing familiar or even of his own realm around him. Loki could easily imagine his loneliness. He resolved that tomorrow he would help Tony make himself at home.

Loki did not hear a sound in the night, but when he arose early in the morning, every piece of decoration from Tony’s room was carefully placed on Loki's desk. The door to Tony’s room was open, and on the cabinet Loki could see the bowl of fruit, and the intriguing rock that Tony had fallen into the stream to collect. That was all. Every other surface was bare.

Tony himself was out on the balcony, talking to Varl and Myrun. Loki watched them. He was not jealous of his guards easy camaraderie with his familiar, but he did not care to have it rubbed in his face either. His guards had little idea what to make of Tony. They all knew Loki had bought him, half dead, from a slaver at the Svartur market. That would make him a slave and beneath their notice, but his easy charm and his installation in Loki's own quarters made him something else. He was not like anyone the Asgardians had ever known. Loki did not know whether to reprimand them for being over-familiar or to encourage their companionship for Tony’s sake. He decided to let it alone for now. He had many, many things to do. He sat at his desk and organized his thoughts.

He must put a containment field around the balcony. He had only eight guards he trusted and they could not stand watches four at a time for very long. They would become exhausted and Tony’s safety would be compromised.

He also must research familiars, and in particular mortal familiars, without anyone knowing what he was doing. That meant days in the library, and slow, careful research to ensure his subject was not suspected.

Tony needed clothes, shoes, comforts. Those needs Loki could easily meet, and hopefully also keep his familiar occupied in his absence. He left Tony conversing on the balcony and summed a page. The girl, when she came, was the same one as yesterday. She had done a fine job with Loki's many errands and Loki decided on the spot to make her his own page. He didn't have one, and had not needed one until now, his own guards happy enough to take care of his occasional errands. He had a strong feeling that the number of errands was going to increase exponentially with the new member of his household. He would talk to the page-master today.

“What is your name, girl?” he asked, while he was writing at his desk.

“Valerie, my prince,” she said, bobbing her curly head, her voice pleasantly musical.

“Valerie, kindly fetch my paramour Tony Stark from the balcony.”

She did so, and when Tony strolled in, still in those silk pajamas, Loki lost his train of through for a moment. The sun was rising from beyond the window, and Tony made the silk glow

“Tony,” he said, recovering himself, “This is Valerie, she will be your page for today. She will go wherever you want, fetch whatever you want, take your messages, and run your errands.” Tony nodded, and Loki continued, “These are letters of introduction to the royal tailor and cobbler. They will make whatever you need. This is my letter of credit.” He gave the final letter to Tony, “Show it to the merchants and they will charge my accounts for what you order.” Tony took all the letters, a thoughtful look on his face. Loki encouraged him, “I will be gone most of the day, feel free to amuse yourself. I am sure Valerie will have suggestions for lunch, for relaxation, anything you need.”

Tony nodded again, “Alright Loki,” he said, “I am sure I can amuse myself for the day.” His tone and body language was reserved, but Loki felt a jump in his arcane senses and a glow of warmth from his familiar. Tony was pleased. Loki hated to spoil his mood, but he could not leave and risk coming back to an empty room.

“Tony, one last thing. You are not, under any circumstances, to leave these rooms.”

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah, or there'll be consequences, you told me already."

Loki considered. He wanted Tony to take his warning seriously, for his own safety as well as for Loki's peace of mind. Loki would not be able to hurt him, the very idea of hurting him or ordering it to be done was impossible. But Tony could still be punished, and his growing friendship with the guards gave Loki an idea.

"Tony. If I hear you have set one foot outside the door, every one of my guards who allowed it will be given 100 lashes and dismissed from my service."

Tony paled. "You...you wouldn't do that."

"You have no idea what I would do to keep you safe Tony. Do not test me." Loki hid his reaction as all arcane warmth drained from him, just as the color drained from Tony's face. He was hardly proud of making such a threat, and he prayed to the norns that Tony would not try him.

Having thrown a rainstorm worthy of his brother over Tony's pleasant mood, it was time to leave. "Good day Tony. There is no need to be concerned. If you follow my instructions no harm will come to you, or to anyone else."

Tony looked at him, his brown eyes cold. "You're not the first kidnapper to tell me that," he said.

Loki nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think Loki is going to regret making that threat.


	9. Shopping

Loki returned in the late afternoon, he had spent many hours in the library and found little for his trouble. He was looking forward to seeing Tony and hoped he may be in a better mood than he had left him. He turned the corner to his quarters and blinked at the veritable parade was coming out of his rooms. There were servants carrying bundles and baskets following well dressed merchants. After them came palace housekeepers carrying platters and dishes. Loki had never had so many people in his quarters in his life. He preferred to never entertain in his rooms. The interlopers all bowed as they passed him and behaved respectfully enough, so Loki pushed down his irritation. He had told Tony to amuse himself, and the man evidently had. Loki did not recognize any of the merchants though, and he was familiar with the royal tailors and cobblers.

Ake and Bjorn were back on duty, and stood by the door as the parade passed them, looking ahead and not moving a muscle. Loki paused. “Is all well, Loggja Ake?” he asked.

Ake nodded, “Aye, my prince,” he said, “Tony...that is...your guest... has had many visitors, and young Valerie’s feet have hardly touched the ground all day, but all is well.”

Loki smiled, glad that his familiar seemed to have enjoyed himself. He noted Ake's hesitation over Tony's name. He would have to think of how he wanted others to address his familiar. Tony seemed happy to go by his first name, and his guard had little idea what to make of his role and status. Something for another day, though.

Loki entered the room and saw Tony out on the balcony, leaning back on the balustrade, the sun on his face. He was wearing new clothes, and he had shaved his facial hair into an elaborate style. When he leaned back a little further, a tiny sliver of skin showed above his waistband that made Loki clench his fist behind his back.

Tony was talking with Varl and Myrun, an easy back and forth between them that Loki was certainly not jealous of. He was glad Tony had company, as little as he liked losing his privacy. He had arranged for the containment field to be installed the next morning. After that, he would be glad to stand down the additional guards. His privacy would cost Tony his companionship though, and Loki tried not to think about that.

Loki made himself known by saying, “Greetings, Tony.” It was overly formal, but the alternative would be to grin like a fool and bathe in the pleasure of his arcane energy coming back to it’s home.

“Hey,” Tony said, waving one hand, his elbows on the railing behind him. “I’m still here.”

“Indeed you are, and I am very glad to see you.” Loki leaned on the doorway, opposite Tony. He hoped to spend some time with his familiar, to bask in his presence.

Valerie tumbled through the door, her curls in disarray, a stack of bundles in her arms. She was already talking as she came in but stopped short when she saw Loki. She bowed and greeted Loki formerly, her easy smile gone. “My Prince,” she said, “I beg your pardon, I have these…excuse me…”

Tony rescued her, ‘Thanks Val, just put it in my room with the rest."

Valerie blushed and bowed again then scurried to Tony’s room to leave the packages. Loki's neck ached with his desire to turn his head and look through the open door into Tony's room. He very much wanted to know what was in those packages and what Tony had had Valerie doing all day.

Instead, he asked Tony, on a whim, “Will you dine with me tonight?”

Tony considered, looking as though he would prefer not to, but in the end he nodded. Loki was delighted. When Valerie came out of Tony’s room, Loki told her that he had decided she would be his dedicated page. Her first job in that role was to fetch dinner for them both in a couple of hours. Valerie stammered out her agreement, gave Tony a small smile, and left.

“So you claimed her as well,” Tony observed, strolling back into the reception room to join Loki.

“You are not pleased?” Loki asked, “I did it for you. Did you she not do well for you today?”

Tony looked at him, his mouth a thin line. “Did you ask her if she wanted to be your dedicated page?”

Loki raised his eyebrows, "Why would she not? It is a great honor and a step up from her previous position."

“Well,” Tony said, drawing out the ‘e’ sound, “She was standing right there when you threatened to whip your guards if I left your rooms. Pretty sure she’s not forgotten about that. What are you going to do to  _ her  _ if I displease you?”

Loki swallowed his objection. Tony was not wrong, and although Loki could claim he would not threaten the girl, Tony had no reason to believe him. He had already threatened the only other people Tony knew in this entire realm. He was not doing anything right, and he felt like every step he made was the wrong one. He decided to retreat, before he did anything else to upset his familiar.

“I will bathe and change before dinner,” he said, and, telling himself he was not running away, he went to his bedroom.

He did bathe and change, into softer clothes than his usual multi-layered daytime attire. That hardly took any time at all. He wondered if he should come back out and try to pass the time with Tony, or let him have some time to himself. He ended up just pacing the room, increasing his anxiety without resolving anything.

He threw himself onto the bed, frustration burning at him. Tony was his familiar, and although he wasn’t accepting of it yet, his place was by Loki's side. Those facts were indisputable, and Loki reminded himself of that. He just did not know how to manipulate this situation. Tony wanted nothing from him, he wanted nothing to do with him. He forced Loki to be his jailer, as little as he liked it, because the alternative was to let him go.

Two hours passed slowly, but Tony’s mood seemed improved when he slipped out from behind his door to join Loki for dinner. Loki had had the housekeepers put the table out on the balcony and he sent Myrun and Varl out to the hallway while they ate. Loki was glad to have his private space back, and even more glad to be sharing it with Tony. Tony sat opposite him. With the glow of the sunset and table lamp shining on his face, he looked like a creature of magic himself. Loki practically tingled as he poured Tony a glass of wine and his magic wrapped itself around him. Loki relaxed in his seat, wine in his hand, relishing the feeling. This is what he could be enjoying all the time, if only Tony would cease his resistance.

“Tell me of your day, Tony” Loki asked.

Tony drank his wine and tore apart fresh bread with his fingers. “First thing,” he said, “your tailor is an ass.”

Loki choked on his wine. Master Tailor Hrufferson was a master craftsman, and yes, he could be set in his ways but Loki would hardly describe him as an ass.

Tony continued, “He took  _ forever  _ to get here, and then when he’s here, he wouldn’t listen to what I want, he talked over me, he looked down his beaky nose at me.”

Loki frowned. He had not considered that the royal tailor may find it beneath his dignity to wait on Loki's...paramour. He had hoped Tony would enjoy himself, not be condescended to.

“Anyway, I fired him. He even argued with me! Told me I couldn’t fire him if ‘the prince’ had hired him!” Tony stuffed a handful of bread into his mouth. While he was chewing, Loki cautiously ventured a comment, “What happened?”

“I had Myrun throw him out.”

Loki laughed out loud. The very idea of his fierce familiar having the stuffy master tailor escorted from his rooms. It was almost worth the apologies he would have to give to his mother when she received Hrufferson's complaint.

Tony smiled at him, and Loki felt the stars shine brighter overhead.

“Prince’s sex-slave outranks royal tailor,” Tony declared decisively. Loki did not comment on the sex-slave designation. He did not want to lower Tony's mood by disagreeing with him and getting into a discussion of what his true designation was.

“Anyway I took back your letter of introduction and had Valerie take it around town. She found someone only too happy to cater to me.”

Loki hardly dared ask who, thinking back to the parade of attendants and crafters he had seen coming from his rooms. He was going to receive a bill from them and he doubted it would be cheap. Still, Tony was happy and he did look very well in his new clothes, no doubt hurriedly made on the spot by Tony’s eager new tailor. He would surely be receiving many more custom orders in the next few days. Loki could only look forward to seeing Tony in such fine new things.

Being with Tony like this, happy and smiling and sharing his table, perhaps taking a first step to acceptance of his role, made Loki's heart hurt. He would only wish it could be like this for them both from now onward. Tony contented at his side, enjoying the privileges that being a prince's favorite would bring. Loki may need to move to larger quarters, if Tony liked to host guests and entertain. Loki would rather not do any such thing, but he would not stop Tony if he enjoyed it. Lost in his happy daydream, Loki sipped his wine and watched Tony eat.

“So, tell me of  _ your _ day, Loki,” Tony said. Loki just then noticed that Tony had dropped Loki's title some time ago and was freely calling him by his first name. Searching back in his memory, Loki realized he had done it in front of Valerie, possibly in front of the guards too. It sounded natural, and Loki found he did not mind. Tony was special to him, it only made sense that he would address him familiarly. It would not help Loki’s reputation to be allowing it. No matter what occurred in private, when others were present the royal titles should be used, by all except family. Even intimate acquaintances and lovers should abide by that rule. Loki shrugged. It was not as though his guards did not already think he had lost his mind over Tony. The fact that he allowed him to use his first name would hardly sway them any further. And as for the rest, well, Loki would take their scorn over the inevitable chill barrier from Tony if he told him to stop.

Instead, Loki told him of his day. His visit to the page-master, the library, his search for information on familiars. They talked into the night, ate dinner and then sweet fruits and cream together. Eventually Tony was yawning and Loki had to let him go. Even as he left, Loki’s magic trailed after him, tangling with his ankles and trying to pull him back. Tomorrow, Loki decided, he would talk to Tony about his role as his familiar. He could only hope the conversation would be well received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Tony been buying? I think Loki should be a LITTLE more curious about what's in those packages....


	10. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Check back to chapter two for the first illustration for this fic! More pics to come from the awesome lokiofasgaaard/shivanessa!

That night, Loki dreamed of the slaver woman. He couldn’t recall the dream when he woke, but her presence, her face half covered by the hood, lingered in his mind. He tried to shake it off, but he knew better than to ignore such dreams. He owed her a favor, and when she came to collect, he would have little choice but to do what she demanded. Daily he cursed himself for agreeing to her terms, he knew better than to agree to such a vague condition. If his father had been there he would never have gone along with such a thing. As soon as they had returned to Asgard, Loki had sent Auslag back to the Svarter market with Tony's price in gold and gems and artifacts. Auslag had delivered the payment but the woman had not spoken a single word to her, only smiled in satisfaction. As much as he tried to ignore it, Loki's promise was a stormcloud that hung on the horizon of his mind. Until she made her wishes known, Loki could do nothing but wait.

Loki stepped out of his rooms when the palace crafters arrived to install the containment field on the balcony. They were efficient and it would not take more than a quarter hour to complete. They didn't question why he wanted such a thing. If, as Thor has said, it was rumored around the palace that Loki had taken a mortal slave as his lover, they would no doubt be making their own assumptions.

Valerie was waiting outside Loki’s rooms, her red and gold brocade page uniform already switched for Loki’s green and black. Even the band holding back her curly hair was green. Loki was impressed with her diligence. She bowed and greeted him with “Good morning, my prince.”

“Good morning Valerie. Please order breakfast for Tony and me, we won’t need you otherwise this morning. Return at noon.”

Valerie nodded, “Yes my prince. I still have some errands to run for Tony, I will do that this morning.”

Loki nodded and she hurried off. Loki idly wondered what errands she had not got to yesterday. Tony certainly had kept her busy. In truth Loki had taken her on as his page mainly for Tony’s benefit. Tony was not yet ready to leave Loki’s rooms and roam as he pleased, and until such time he would need someone to fetch and carry for him. Loki would not see him isolated, bored, or lonely.

The two crafters came out a few minutes later. The containment field was activated. They gave Loki the control switch and he tucked it into one of his pocket dimensions. It would not do to leave such a thing lying around in his quarters. Out on the balcony, there was a faint shimmer in the air that gave away the presence of the field. Otherwise, the view out over the city and beyond was as glorious as ever. Loki dismissed the two additional guards and was glad to have his peaceful haven back. Tony still slept, and Loki was inclined to let him continue. He was still but a few days away from his ordeal at the hands of that woman and her hunters, and no doubt he needed his rest.

Loki read in the reception room until the housekeepers arrived and set the breakfast table. Loki tapped on Tony’s door, thinking to gently encourage the man to rise and eat. Instead, there was a short pause then Tony himself appeared at the door, fully dressed. Behind him, Loki spied the small desk he had given him spread with books, and an open notebook half covered in dense handwriting. Tony stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

“Is it morning already?” He asked, running his hands through his hair, mussing it up. When Loki confirmed that it was, indeed, morning, Tony continued, “I woke up super early, couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“You are welcome to make use of this room, and the balcony, whenever you wish Tony, day or night,” Loki said. He did not not want Tony to think he was confined to that one room, or that he had to hide his activities from Loki. “What were you reading?”

“Oh, Val got me some books on Asgard, history, customs, that kind of thing,” Tony replied, “she went to a few booksellers in town, got some recommendations.”

“Indeed,” Loki said, glad to see Tony taking an interest in his new home, in learning about Asgard. “I would be glad to tell you anything you want to know about Asgard, it has a very storied history. Would you care to have breakfast with me?”

Tony sat down at the table and they began to eat. Loki decided it was time to tell Tony his plans for the day.

“Tony, today I want to talk to you about your role, as my familiar. What that means, what you can expect, what I will expect from you.”

Tony continued eating, unconcerned, “Uh huh,” he said. “Well, before you get into that, let me remind you. I’m not your familiar, and I never will be. You’re holding me against my will, and yeah, you’ve been pretty decent about it, but I won’t be staying long. So keep that in mind.”

Despite Tony’s casual tone, Loki felt a shove at his arcane energy. He was used to allowing it to twine around Tony’s presence whenever they were together. He did not even need to think about it anymore.

Loki leaned back, pushed as though by a physical force at Tony’s words. “I rescued you,” he protested, “would you prefer I had left you in that cage?”

Tony gave him a long look. “You did rescue me, and like I said, as prison’s go this one’s pretty nice, and as kidnappers go, you’re actually the best one I've had. But this is still a prison, and you’re still a kidnapper.”

Hardly daring to ask, Loki said, “How many. How many times have you been taken, Tony?”

Tony looked at the ceiling, “Three times before you. Not counting the wicked witch. Twice as a kid, for money, and once as an adult, for weapons, secrets, power. You know, the usual. The times as kid were scary but manageable. My dad knew it could happen, he told me what to do, how to behave. The time before this was pretty bad.”

Tony raised his hand as though to rub his chest, but arrested the gesture and picked up his cup instead. Loki wondered if the mysterious device embedded in his familiar’s chest was a result of the kidnapping he had endured before coming to Loki.

Loki wished he could somehow soothe his mortal’s hurt. That he could go back through time and protect him, make such things never have happened. But he could not, he had only this moment now, and the only thing Tony desired was the one thing Loki could not give him. He could not be parted from him. He simply could not.

Loki pushed his plate away, no longer hungry.

“Tony,” he said, “It is my greatest wish for you to be happy here, to make a new life here, with me, to embrace your destiny. This is Asgard, the realm eternal. There is much here for you to partake and enjoy. You enjoyed yourself yesterday, did you not? You are learning about the history of the realm. You do not have to agree today, but one day, I know you will be happy to stay here.”

Tony shook his head. He shoved back from the table and walked away, out to the balcony, his back stiff and shoulders set. He took the same position as yesterday, leaning back on the balustrade, the sun lighting him from behind. Loki followed him out, leaned beside him.

Tony nodded to the shimmer of the field behind him. “I see you added more bars to my cage.”

Loki turned and looked out, the shimmer was hardly noticeable. He raised his hand and brushed the field. He let the forces flow past his fingers, the resistance of the field pushing back against him. It created sparkles where his fingers touched, Loki had always enjoyed that effect. Tony, curious, watched him. He raised his own hand and was about to touch the field when Loki realized that Tony was mortal, not Asgardian. “No!” he shouted, just as Tony’s fingers touched the field.

Tony was flung back from the field, crashing hard into the wall behind him. His head hit the stone with a crunch that Loki felt in his own bones. Tony fell to the ground, limp. Loki was already with him, holding him in his arms, a healing spell on his tongue. Tony’s face was pale, his breath weak, the beat of his hear fluttering in his throat. Loki’s sense of Tony’s arcane energy sank away, drained away from him, leaving just the fragile body of his mortal in his arms. There was no time to wait for a healer. He cast the spell.

Loki’s power crossed between them. Once that channel was open, it was as though the floodgates were raised. Every part of Loki's arcane power flooded through, washing Tony in it’s energy, tendrils of magic wrapping him lovingly, instantly healing his hurts and taking away his pain. Unlike other times Loki had cast a healing spell, he did not have to focus and direct the energy. The spell knew it's purpose, and performed it without hesitation.

Tony opened his eyes, his pupils dark, he gasped for breath, his hand gripping Loki where he crouched beside him. Loki tried to stop the flood of energy, he did not want to overwhelm Tony or cause him any fear. Loki's power did not want to be stopped, it wanted to be with Tony, to be close to him, to feel every part of him and grow stronger and more powerful from his influence. Loki could not stop it.

Tony could. He shook his head, focused his attention inwards, and without seeming effort, he removed Loki's power from himself, pushed it back to him.

“What was that?” He asked, still holding Loki, his hands tight in the cloth of Loki's jacket.

“The field, the energy field, I’m so sorry Tony, I didn’t think, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you!” Loki's gut churned, shame and anger at himself, for allowing such a thing to happen.  


“Not that, after, what did you do? What was that?”

“I healed you, Tony, you were hurt, I had to.”

Tony shook his head, he sat up and put his back to the wall. “That’s a healing spell, huh? Well. It felt like...it felt like…” Tony waved his hands in the air and Loki knew what he meant. Loki had not felt anything like that before, and he knew the reason.

He sat next to Tony, his back to the wall, side by side with his familiar. “It felt like my magic was coming home,” he said, quiet.

“Yeah,’ Tony said, “it felt like something, alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and support on this fic! It's truly appreciated and so motivating to me to keep going!


	11. Magic

They sat on the balcony, side by side, for several more minutes. Loki was reeling. The intensity of his magic attempting to merge with Tony. Seeing his familiar flung across the balcony by the force field. Tony’s easy command over Loki’s magic, pushing it back to Loki when Loki himself could not recall it. Tony's eyes were focused far beyond in the distance, his expression thoughtful. Their shoulders touched, and even through Loki's clothes, the touch was comforting.

Loki had little enough knowledge of familiars, and what he knew was from Asgardian mages with animal familiars. He had never heard mention of any such rush of power from bonding with a familiar. And certainly nothing of the familiar having any ability to control the bond themselves, to accept or reject it. The Asgardian mages saw the familiar as an extension of themselves, a foundation, a reservoir for them to draw on. Loki's bond with Tony had none of that. Tony was able to allow Loki’s magic to join with him, or to push it back. He had done it unconsciously before, but now he was aware of it. Loki longed to experiment with him, to see what he could do, but he hesitated to push the man. Tony still resisted being here with Loki, and he had even refused to accept that he  _ was  _ Loki's familiar. He was unlikely to want to explore their bond.

Worse, and more importantly, Loki had caused Tony to be injured! In the effort to keep him safe Loki had almost ended him. If Tony had touched the field when Loki was not present, he would likely not have survived it. Loki imagined coming back to this room to find Tony’s body, cold and crumpled on the tile. Even the thought was unbearable. To have found his familiar and then lose him through his own carelessness. Loki would have the crafters come back that very day and move the field outward, so it could not be touched from the balcony. Surely then, Tony would be safe.

Tony snapped his focus back to Loki. He scooted around and faced him. “So, that was your magic, huh?”

Loki smiled weakly at the man. “Indeed, it was,” he said, and held his hand out to Tony, hopeful. Tony brushed his fingertips to Loki’s palm, and they both gasped as the magic jumped between them. Loki felt that same light, bubbly sensation he had felt before when he touched Tony’s skin. His magic rose through him and flowed towards the point of contact between them. He could only guess what Tony was feeling, he was watching his own fingers touching Loki’s hand, his brow furrowed. Loki kept still, he did not try to take Tony’s hand or force him to prolong the contact. He let Tony take the lead.

Tony frowned with effort. He  _ pushed  _ and the flow of magic stopped, holding in place until Tony breathed out and allowed the flow again.

Loki’s hand trembled. To have another touch his magic in such a way affected him deeply, and it was this mortal, untrained and ignorant, who so directed his power. Loki nodded, “Yes,” he said, when he had the breathing under control, “Yes, that’s it.”

“Hmmm,” Tony said, and lifted his fingers from Loki's palm. The abrupt termination of their link left Loki shivering. If he had had less control over himself he would have reached out to touch Tony again, to feel that same warmth and pleasure.

“You know,” Tony said, unaware of the effect he had on Loki, “Even a few years ago, if you told me magic was real, I would have laughed in your face. But now...well, I’ve seen some things.”

Loki left his hand open next to Tony, but he did not touch him again. Loki longed for Tony to reach out his fingers again. To draw such sensations from him, to so easy direct his magic, the source of his power. It was intoxicating. Loki wondered how it was for Tony, to be on the other end of that exchange.

“How did that feel, Tony?” he asked.

Tony shrugged. “Kinda tingled my fingers, but not in a bad way,” he said. Loki had hoped Tony would crave the sensation as much as he did, but it was not to be. Tony asked, “How did it feel to you?”

“It felt pleasant,” Loki admitted, “very pleasant. I would like to do it again, if you would...”

Tony gave him a look. “Maybe later,” he said.

Loki hid his disappointment. He would not force him to do anything. He knew enough about magic to know that that would be a very bad idea. Arcane energy was not passive, it was active, it wanted, it moved, it played. It could be directed, yes, but it would not be forced.

Tony rested his chin on his hands, his deep brown eyes on Loki's face. “Loki,” he said, “you don’t seem like a bad guy. Are you sure you want to go down this path? Keeping me prisoner here, turning your rooms into a jail, having your parents think you’re keeping me here to fuck me against my will? Is that really what you want?”

Loki shook his head, frustrated. “Of course it’s not what I want, Tony! Of course it’s not. I want you to be with me, to chose to be with me, to be my familiar, to be by my side. I don’t want to keep you here as a prisoner.”

Tony opened his hands, “Loki, that’s not going to happen! I’m not going to change my mind. I have a life on Earth, and I’m going to get back there. There’s no scenario where this ends with me happily living here as your magic cat. There just isn’t. Won’t you please look at this road you’re on, and think about what’s at the end of it? It’s not leading where you think. It’s leading to a bad place. I like you, stupid as that may be, I like you and because I like you I'm telling you that you need to change course. For your sake, and for my sake.”

Loki reached out to Tony, willing him to understand, “I cannot,” he said, “I cannot be without you. Tony, please. Will you give me a chance? I will give you anything you want. I will move out of the palace, we can live in the country if you prefer, you can ride and hunt, I will get you servants, companions, anything! You can have a good life here, Tony.”

“Maybe,” Tony said, his voice kind, despite his certainty, “but it wouldn’t be  _ my _ life. It would be yours.”

Loki stared at him, this mortal who held Loki's future in his hands. He seems little worse for his shock from the energy field. His dark hair stuck up in angles from his head, his deep eyes full of compassion, his mouth set in a firm line. The compassion would not last, if Loki did not grant him his freedom. It would become resentment, hatred even. Loki could not face that, to see hatred in the eyes of his familiar, rejection of his magic, refusal to allow him to bond. Loki knew Tony could do it, he had already done it, rejected him and pushed his magic away. And after having had the delicious sensation of his magic flowing through their bodies, Loki wanted nothing more than to feel it again. He had one last offer to try, and it would come with a heavy price. He had to make it though, he had to try everything.

“Tony,” he said, his voice low, “if you stay with me, I will make you immortal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh Loki's pulling out the big guns now!


	12. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got a lot of comments that they were both being dumbasses for not going for the obvious solution, and you were all right! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Hard pass,” Tony said, hands raised. “I don’t want even one lifetime of being your familiar, never mind a hundred lifetimes.”

Loki hung his head. He had tried. He had tried to make Tony see reason, to stay with him by choice, but now he could see only one path forward. To keep Tony with him, treat him well, and wait for him to change his mind. He would have to give way eventually. It would take time, and Loki would not enjoy doing it.

Tony continued talking, “Listen, there’s actually a really simple solution. I don't have to be here, I just have to be with you, right? I’m gonna blow your mind here, but how about this: I go back to Earth, and you come with me.”

Loki snapped his attention back to Tony. “What?”

Tony smiled at him, “Did you even think of that? Everyone’s happy! I get to go home, you get to come by whenever you want. I’ll even throw in a little more of  _ Tony’s magic fingers."  _ Tony stroked his fingertips on the back of Loki’s hand and Loki shuddered at the sensation. Could it be so simple? Loki held his breath, his mind spinning. He felt a fool for not considering such an option. All of Asgard knew he loved to travel, he wandered far and wide and on his own schedule. Midgard was a protected realm, but that was hardly an impediment for him. He knew the secret paths in and around the realms, he could find one to Midgard. Loki realized he was gaping open mouthed at Tony, who was looking smug.

Tony patted his hand, “Don’t feel bad, I  _ am _ a genius. And hey, it’s not that I don’t like the amazing night sky, or the company, or the in-prison shopping services. But, y’know, I need to get home. So whaddya say?”

Loki considered. Tony was stubborn, that much was certain. He had flatly rejected Loki’s offer of immortality, he was not intimidated by his status, by his magic, by his wealth. Given enough time, Loki could force Tony to accept his role, but what would be the cost? To break his spirit, to force him to yield, what kind of bond could they have, after that? There was more for them than that, more than a forced bond. Even the taste of the bond he had had when Tony allowed it had dizzied him with its intensity, its power. He could not have that from a broken prisoner. He could only have that from his familiar, and his familiar would not submit unwilling.

“I will think on it,” he said, his voice was uncertain. Tony smiled at him, as though already assured of getting his way. The little brat stroked his fingers again over the back of Loki’s hand. Loki let his head fall back against the wall, the sensation of his magic drawing through him buzzing through his body like a wave.

“Tony…” Loki groaned, “I know I may deserve it, but please, do not tease me.”

Tony looked at him with those big brown eyes, the sunlight sparking golden highlights. “You do deserve it,” he declared, but he stopped, his eyes dancing. The sensation faded from Loki's body, and once again, he wished with all his heart that he could discuss this with his mother. She would know how to advise him, to make him see the clear path. But he did not dare, and there was only one other person on the realm who knew what Tony was. Loki groaned again as he realized he had only one confidant in this matter, and that was his brother. He knew where he would find him - with his oafish friends at the sparring rings.

Loki invited Tony to join him for a walk, which Tony accepted with an excited skip. Loki was glad to give him the opportunity to see more of Asgard, still holding a lingering hope that he may be taken with it and want to stay.

There was a stack of packages waiting outside the door when they went to leave. Valerie must have been busy with her errands. Tony exclaimed in delight. “Ohh wait here, I know what this is!” He grabbed the bundles and vanished to his room, leaving Loki standing on his own doorstep, waiting for his own prisoner. Bjorn and Myrun looked straight ahead, expressionless. Loki tapped his foot, so unfamiliar with this situation that he didn’t even know what to do.

Barely a minute ticked by until the door opened again, and Tony emerged. He had changed his clothes to a bright white shirt and embroidered gold jacket. In the sunlight, he glowed. Loki blinked at the jacket, gold embroidery on cloth-of-gold. It must have cost a vast sum, especially to have been crafted in one single day. Tony had indeed been free with Loki’s money, but looking at him, Loki could hardly begrudge it. He looked delectable. If they truly had been lovers, Loki would have instantly given up on talking to his brother and stayed in his rooms with him. He swallowed his reaction. Tony would hardly welcome such attentions, and Loki was not about to disturb this truce between them. Tony did a spin and held out his arms. Loki tried not to smile, but Tony grinned at him regardless. “Hey, you don't want people to think you don’t take care of your prisoner, do you?”

Loki cleared his throat, “Indeed, I do not,” he said. He tried not to think of what Thor’s gang of sycophants would make of the sight of Tony. A combination of jealousy and derision, he would guess. Still, he did rather enjoy stirring up trouble, and Tony's presence would make it easy.

“Come then, prisoner,” Loki said, holding out his arm. He thrilled when Tony took it, his hand warm though the leather of Loki’s coat. Tony's gleaming golden jacket was a perfect compliment to the gold accepts on Loki's coat. Perfect enough that Loki wondered if Tony had selected it on purpose for that reason.

They strolled through the palace. Loki enjoyed both the reactions of the people they passed to his mortal morsel, and his role as tour guide. It was pleasing to show off his palace to his familiar. The servants they passed were too well trained to stare, but the lords and ladies who had business in the palace felt free to gawp. The sight of their prince strolling by with a mortal on his arm, a midgardian, and obviously a favored one from the look of him was enough to turn heads. Loki smirked to himself and savored the stares and whispers. Tony noticed, but it only made him walk closer to Loki, to gift him with his smiles and his attention.

In a covered cloister, Loki murmured to his companion, “You are hardly persuading me to let you leave, with such a display of favor.”

Tony leaned his head on Loki’s shoulder, looking like the doting concubine he was pretending to be. He took the opportunity to whisper in Loki’s ear, “I’ll visit you and you can parade me around all you want, how about that?”

Loki was tempted. To have Tony’s goodwill and cooperation was far more enticing than to have him unwilling and resentful. Tony’s suggestion percolated in Loki's head while they walked. Would it be so bad to let the man go back to Midgard? He could visit him through the secret pathways, invite him to Asgard, develop their bond with Tony’s willing partnership. Loki didn’t say anything yet. He still was reluctant to let Tony out of his grasp. He could be sending him back into danger if Loki was not there to protect him.

They arrived at the training grounds and found Thor and his companions sparring. Loki leaned on the wooden barrier around the sand ring, waiting for Thor to finish. Tony stood up on the bottom rung of the fence and watched the warriors. Thor was taking on Sif and Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun were fencing on the other side of the ring. Loki grew bored watching them knock each other around the ring. They were all fine warriors, he would not deny that, but they were not training in seriousness today. They were playing, passing the time and enjoying each other’s company. Loki did not like to waste his time. When he trained, which he did often with Auslag or Ake, it was with purpose, to hone his skills.

Soon enough they were noticed. It was Fandral who sauntered over, unsurprisingly. The man was half a magpie with an eye for pretty things, and Tony, in his golden jacket, was more than pretty. No doubt Fandral heard the rumors that Loki had taken a mortal slave as his lover. Here was apparently the proof, Loki flaunting a handsome Midgardian around the palace, dressed in custom tailored and very expensive Asgardian clothes. If Tony had wanted to position himself as the prince’s favorite he would hardly have done a better job.

“Prince Loki,” Fandral greeted him with a short bow. Thor's friends may taunt him in private, but in front of others they were respectful enough. Fandral continued, “and who is your delightful companion?”

Loki introduced Tony and scowled when Fandral bent over Tony’s hand, instead of clasping his forearm. He was not known as 'Fandral the Dashing' for nothing. Loki fought the urge to put his arm around Tony. He ignored his irritation and asked Fandral to keep Tony company for a moment, which he was only too glad to do. Thor had finished with his bout and smiled to see his brother, waving him over. Loki kept Tony in his sight and sat with Thor on the other side of the ring.

They sat in silence, watching Fandral flirt shamelessly with Tony. Loki ground his teeth when he even went so far as to demonstrate some of his more flattering fencing poses. Thor chuckled, but Loki was not amused. He should not have left Tony with that peacock, here, in front of Thor's friends and every passer-by. Loki had little enough respect from the warriors of Asgard. If his own lover was charmed by another man, right in front of him, it would only lower their opinion of him.

Tony was responding to Fandral politely enough, but his body language was reserved. He stayed behind the fence rather than join Fandral in the ring, and graciously extracted himself when Fandral tried to take his hand. Loki was almost sure the man wasn't trying to humiliate him, but it still got under his skin that he would be so disrespected by his brother's friend.

Echoing his thoughts, Thor said, "He means nothing by it, brother, it is just his way."

Loki didn't take his eyes from his familiar. Tony glanced up and saw him watching. He smiled and raised his arm to wiggle his fingers at Loki. In doing so he exposed the silk lining of his jacket, which Loki saw for the first time was a brilliant emerald green. Loki smiled, warmth washed over him. Even from the far side of the ring he could feel his bond with Tony, his magic reached towards him, always aware of him. Fandral and his posturing faded from his view, he only cared to watch his familiar, so precious to him in such a short time. He could not bear to be parted from him. But worse would be to see that smile gone from his face, to lose his affection, to lose his warmth.

Loki sighed, and turned to Thor, who was writing for him to speak his purpose with remarkable patience. “I have to let him go, brother,” he said.

“Aye,” Thor said, and Loki was grateful that he did not say more. Instead, he put one beefy arm around Loki’s shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely nothing bad is going to happen to prevent Tony from leaving...right? I kind of want to do more fake-sex-slave role play around Asgard, anyone into that?


	13. Frigga

Loki walked back around the ring to collect Tony. He had a mind to show him the royal library before their midday meal. He was considering if that would interest Tony when he walked past Sif, polishing her sword with long, slow strokes. “Lady Sif,” he greeted her, intending to irritate her by breaking her rhythm, and forcing her to respond in kind.

“Prince Loki,” she replied with barest courtesy, her eyes narrowed. He carried on walking, but she could not resist spitting out another remark. “I see you finally found yourself a bedwarmer. Shame you couldn't get one you don't have to keep in chains.”

As insults went, it was weak. Loki was even a little disappointed. Sif had no care for him, but surely he warranted more effort in an insult than that. Tony wasn't even wearing chains. Still, he couldn't let such a thing pass. He opened his mouth to respond when a hand gripped his elbow, a shining figure by his side. “How do you know I don't like it that way?” Tony said to Sif, leaning into Loki and gazing at him with every indication of a doting lover. Sif sneered at him and stalked off, wise enough not to antagonize her Prince before witnesses. Loki smiled down at Tony, delighted.

“Chains can be arranged, if you're interested,” he said, half hopeful. Images of golden chains around Tony's wrists bloomed in his mind, the man spread out on his bed, Loki allowed to touch him anywhere he wished.

Tony smirked and squeezed Loki's arm. His warm presence fit right into Loki's arcane awareness, like he was meant to be there. “Be careful what you wish for,” he replied.

“Well now I am intrigued,” Loki said, guiding Tony on a scenic path that led through the gardens and back to the palace. “But before we explore that very interesting topic, I must tell you. I have decided to send you back to Midgard.”

Loki felt the surge of emotion a moment later. A wave of joy, excitement, gratitude, and like the tug of the moon on water Loki’s arcane heart was pulled towards his familiar, closer than ever. In that moment, all he wanted was wrap the man in his arms and keep him. Loki stopped on the pathway, held Tony’s shoulders, looked into his amber eyes. All illusion of control was gone from him, his hands shook at the very thought of losing his familiar.

“I will send you back," he said, knowing that he must. His eyes bored into Tony's, "but I cannot be without you. I ask you for your promise that when you are on Midgard you will receive me as your guest, that you will allow our bond. If you do not give me your vow, I….I….I do not know! I do not what I will do! Tony, swear it to me!”

Tony put his hand to Loki's jaw, stroking his skin with his fingertips. Loki could barely stand upright at his touch. With every moment their bond grew stronger, and for the first time Loki was afraid of what it meant. This mortal had such influence on him that a single touch could almost send Loki to his knees. Again, he resolved he would find out what it meant to have a mortal familiar, but first, he could not take another breath until he had Tony’s promise.

“Loki,” Tony began, “Loki, send me back and I promise you can visit me, and I will  _ try  _ to figure out this familiar thing with you. But you have to promise me something too. You can’t change your mind and take me back, no more kidnapping, OK? And I’ve got my own life on Earth, I've got friends, I’ve got stuff to do, so it’s not going to be the Loki show all the time. Got it?”

Loki nodded, his breath coming back to him. “Yes, I agree to your terms,” he said as though he had any choice. He would have agreed to far more onerous terms than that, he would have agreed to whatever Tony wanted as the price to allow their bond. Tony smiled, his hand warm on Loki’s jaw, his fingers stroking under Loki's ear. Loki tried to focus.

“First, I must find a pathway to Midgard, I will not be able to visit you openly through the bifrost. Once I have found a stable path I will have Heimdall send you back.” The touch of Tony’s fingers was sending shivers all over his body, making it hard to think. “It would take only a few days to find such a path, no more, and Tony, if you do not stop that I will HAVE to ask you again how you truly feel about the chains, because I have some in my rooms I would be delighted to show you. I swear you would enjoy it.”

Tony pursed his lips, his head one one side, considering. “Two days,” he said, not removing his hand, “and then I go home. Swear it”

Loki nodded. “I swear it.”

“OK,” Tony removed his hand, took Loki's elbow again as though nothing had happened. Loki seriously wondered if he was able to walk. He snapped out of his daze when his mother’s voice floated through the gardens, followed by the low voice of the Allfather. Loki froze, his arousal forgotten, fear icy in his veins. Two such powerful mages as his parents would not be fooled if they came face to face with his familiar. Loki could feel his own magic wrapped and wound around Tony, and they would be able to do the same. Loki did not hesitate, the king and queen were but a few turns away. He grabbed Tony and yanked them both through the shadows to Loki's rooms. It was clumsy and rushed, and they tumbled to the floor together. Tony groaned, holding his head, “Way to ruin the mood,” he grumbled.

“I apologize Tony, that was not my intention, I wanted to avoid my parents. They would certainly know you were no ordinary mortal. We cannot let them meet you. They would know in a moment that you are no mere bed-warmer."

Tony sat up, his head in his hands, “Your Dad's the guy who’s gonna ‘remove’ me, if he thinks I’m your magic cat?”

Loki rolled to his feet and nodded, working his fingers against each other, his mind again turning over the puzzle of what Tony was to him.

“Why?” Tony asked, still hunched over on the floor.

“I do not know! I do not...I have no found any information at all. I will research further, but for now we will avoid them. They will have no wish you see you anyway, they think you nothing more than a dalliance. I will go present myself this evening. No doubt they will wish to scold me for disregarding my duties and spending all my time with my delightful prisoner.”

Tony leaned his head back against the chair behind him. His face was pale, his eyes closed.

“Tony, are you well?” Loki asked, a stab of concern in his belly.

Tony waved his hand, “Just dizzy, that way to travel doesn’t agree with me.”

Loki conjured a cup of cold water and pressed it into Tony’s hand. He sipped at it and took several deep breaths, steadying himself.

There was a knock at the door, and Loki gave Tony another concerned look before saying, "Come."

Valerie opened the door, her face falling when she saw Tony on the floor at Loki's feet. Still, she gave a short bow and told Loki that his mother would like to see him in her chambers.

Loki nodded his acknowledgement and she left. Looking around, it was clear that she had been busy, more stacks of parcels were visible around the room. Ahh well, that would occupy Tony for a time while he went to attend on the queen.

Loki strode down the hallway to his mother’s chambers. His mind was elsewhere, thinking of how to prepare to send Tony home. He was at peace with that decision, but he would not send him into danger, or send him beyond his own reach. He would first find a pathway, then ensure Tony had suitable accommodation for his own safety, and for Loki to visit comfortably. Midgard had been a protected realm his entire life, and he had had so many other places to travel to that he had not been curious about it. His mother had endless suggestions of places for him to go, to develop his magic, to learn about the realms, and she had never suggested Midgard. He had assumed it was a backwards and uncivilized realm, like Jotunheim, another place he had barely set foot.

His mother was waiting for him in her chambers. Her table set with tea and sweet cakes, just as he had hoped. Loki enjoyed her warm embrace and sat with her, looking out over her garden. Frigga was a queen, first and foremost, but in her private chambers she showed a softer side. She let her hair loose, her robes flowed around her, the scents of flowers and herbs from her garden drifted in on the light breeze. Her loom stood in the corner, a work half finished upon it.

“Loki, my dear,” she said, and Loki felt longing fill him. He wished he could tell her everything, tell her that Tony was his familiar and ask her counsel on his plan. Instead, they talked lightly for a while, catching up on the past few days since they had seen each other. She told him that she had run into Thor who had told her that Loki had been out with his new companion.

Frigga put her cup down and faced Loki directly. “My darling,” she said, and Loki knew that the real reason for her summons was about to come up, “And how is your mortal pet?”

Loki smiled, just imagining the look on Tony’s face at being called such a thing. “He is well mother, although rather homesick.”

Frigga nodded, “Well, you must not keep him long. Enjoy him for a little while and then let him go. Their kind does not take well to...rough treatment.”

“Mother! I can assure you I am treating him very well!”

“Mmmm. Is that why you put a containment field on your balcony?” She looked at Loki, that look that Mothers give, and Loki found himself blushing. His own mother was giving him a talking to, thinking he was abusing the mortal he had taken as a lover. It was not an unreasonable assumption. Tony had even told him this would happen. His mother thought he had taken the man as a slave and was having him unwilling in his bed. There was nothing he could do to deny it without raising her suspicions. All he could do was squirm under her gaze and try to avoid the pictures that pushed their way into his mind. He sat through few minutes of gentle scolding before she thankfully moved onto other topics.

He left after promising that he would send Tony back home in two days. Frigga seemed to have forgotten her fear about Tony’s role in his life, no doubt helped by the containment field. Surely if Tony was his familiar no such precautions would be needed. He would be Loki’s willing and adoring slave. Loki huffed to himself, walking back to his room. He would only wish Tony was his willing and adoring slave, but in truth, he liked Tony as he was - defiant, clever, willful. And attractive, a small voice whispered in his head. Loki ignored it. The ghosts of Tony’s fingers danced over Loki’s skin, making him shiver at the memory.

Tony was back in his room with the door shut when Loki returned. Valerie must have been in and out, judging by the pile of bills she had kindly left for him on his desk. Loki glanced through them, then opened his eyes and looked again. How had one man spent so much in just one day? Loki's eyes watered when he saw the bill from the jeweler. A jeweler! And not just clothes and shoes and other finery, but books, writing materials too, all of the best quality. If Tony had intended to teach him a lesson, well, so be it. Loki could hardly blame him for a little vengeful spending. Or even for a lot. He tapped on Tony’s door and the flow of magic between them when the door opened also served to lighten his mood.

“Tony, my dear,” he began, his voice light, trying to keep a smile from his lips.

Tony saw the sheaf of papers in his hand and knew exactly what this was about. He smothered his own smile, bowed and replied, “yes, my prince?”

Loki felt his cheeks heat at being addressed so by his pretended lover. He could hardly deny the man’s charm, and in that very well made and very expensive jacket, he looked positively edible. He had even added a triple string of amber beads around his neck, strung on gold thread.  


What had he to lose? He was going to send Tony back, he had already sworn it. He would visit him on Midgard, and explore their bond together. He had two days in which to enjoy his company on Asgard. He feigned a long sigh, “Tony, Tony, you are an expensive prisoner to keep.”

Tony grinned wickedly, well aware of what he had done. Loki continued, “and yet, if you would call me by my title again, and perhaps put your hands on me, I would gladly summon every jeweler in Asgard and have you pick out any gem that they have that matches your beautiful eyes.”

Tony’s eyes darkened at Loki’s words, his pink tongue flicked out and licked his lips. Loki forced himself to stay back. He would not touch unless invited. He wanted it, yes, but he would not become what he pretended to be.

“Uh huh? And what if I already have enough jewellery?”

Loki considered the bill from the jeweler. That may be true. “Then name your price, my pretty prisoner, and I will pay it.”

Tony cocked his head to one side, looked Loki up and down, deliberately. Loki was astonished and delighted at the man’s arrogance. No one who knew who he was would look at him that way. Even those lovely courtesans whose company he enjoyed were flirtatious but respectful. Tony had no fear of him, and he knew he had Loki on the end of his string. He merely had to decide if he was going to reel him in or not. Loki stood before Tony, his prisoner, his familiar, and waited for his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh...Tony is working hard to get his way here. Loki knows it, but also he can't resist! Thanks for your support and comments, I love reading them all!


	14. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the weekend! Thanks so much for your comments, I have read them all even though I haven't replied yet - comments are my motivation and every single one is treasured!

Tony looked away, his lips pinched. Loki felt his magic drift away from the man, not pushed away as before, but as though a gentle current was running against him. A chill ran up his spine.

“Loki, it's not that I'm not into you,” Tony said, his voice tight, “I just have a lot of…issues.” His hand rubbed his chest, where the strange device was implanted. “I get what you want, and I would love to, I would, but..." He lost his thought and tried again, "This whole mortal sex toy thing is fun to pretend, but the reality will be disappointing for you. I have...scars. I get freaked out by stuff. I can’t let people compress my chest, or restrain my arms except in front of me. I‘m bratty, I’m bossy, I won’t shut up, like ever…” Tony sighed and tailed off. He looked at the ground, dejected. “Sorry for leading you on. It was fun to think that maybe…but it's not going to happen. I know that. I'm just gonna…” Tony gestured over his shoulder, back to his room. Loki felt the tug on his magic, urging him to keep Tony with him.

“Tony,” he said, his voice soft, flirtation gone from him, “I will not have anything from you that you do not want to give. But answer me this. Do you take me for someone who would not care for you, who would not indulge you in whatever you desire?" Loki fanned out the thick stack of bills in his hand to illustrate his point. "You tell me that you are bratty as though I would be surprised by such a thing. You spend my money like water, you tease me with your touch to get your way, you talk back to me before my guards, you argue with me! Tony, tell me again how bratty you are! I would not have you any different than you are."

Tony gave him a small smile, his barriers dropping, the soft push ended. Loki's magic reached out for him again, a reflex action. The two stood together for a moment, without words their tension eased, their bond restored. To Loki, it was like a cool drink on a hot day, refreshing and restoring. The prospect of further intimacy was not worth the risk of losing that bond. Loki yearned to show Tony that his desires could be fulfilled by an attentive lover, but not if discussing the subject would push Tony away from him. Loki had no wish to pressure the man, or be deprived of the comfort of their bond.

Instead, Loki suggested that they go to the royal library. It would get them out of his rooms, and he would like to show Tony one of his favorite places. If Loki enjoyed the reaction to having Tony on his arm, that was just a bonus. Tony smiled and agreed, biting his lip. Loki offered his arm, and Tony took it for the short walk to the library.

The Royal library of Asgard was immense. It held the knowledge of the nine realms and beyond. For all the time Loki had spent there, even he had not explored every corner. The main dome was circled with shelves, five floors high. Each floor held rooms and rooms of books, some open to all, some under strictest control. Loki had access to all areas, of course. All areas that he knew of, at least. He recalled that he had found nothing about mortal familiars when he was here last. Perhaps there were sections he had yet to find. Loki told Valerie come along to attend on them. Loki was seriously considering training the girl to assist him in his studies. She was sharp and conscientious, which was more than he could say about most of the apprentices the librarians offered him as assistants.

He took Tony to meet the head librarian, an ancient Aesir who had most likely been there since the library was built. He had known Loki since he was a child, and had always seemed to have a soft spot for the quiet, studious boy he had been.

“Midgardian eh?” Einarsson said when Loki introduced them, his eyes bright even as his hands trembled. “Midgard is still a protected realm, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, well, here I am,” Tony said cheerfully. “It’s a long story, but I’ll be back there soon. Why is Midgard not open for business anyway?”

“Eh, the Allfather banned any travel there after the Jotun war. Said Midgard needed protection from the Jotun.” Einarsson was willing enough to answer Tony, he cared little for rank and status at his time of life. A curious Midgardian was as welcome in his library as anyone else.

“Who are the Jotun?” Tony asked, his ignorance of the realms obvious, but he was not ashamed of it, and only sought to understand more.

“The Jotun, eh? Creatures of ice, and darkness, from the realm of Jotunheim. They would steal into Midgard, take mortals to use in their magical rituals. Then they tried to take the whole place under their kingdom. Odin had to drive them out by force, it was a bloody affair.”

Loki's breath caught in his throat. What was that? Jotun used Midgardians in magical rituals? He had never heard such a thing before. His history lessons had only told that the Jotun had tried to expand their territory by taking Midgard as their own.

Tony was still asking questions, "Magical rituals? Like sacrifices?”

Einarsson shook his head, “No one knows what they did with them, eh? None were seen again once taken, so they say. Maybe the Jotun ate them, eh?” The old man chuckled to himself but Loki's blood was cold. There was a connection there, a thread that he needed to follow.

Before Loki could even absorb that piece of information and phrase a follow up question, Einarsson continued. “The Allfather is here by chance, Prince Loki. I am sure he would know more, he is the one who issued the decree of protection, eh?”

Loki froze. “Here?” he said. Beside him Tony put up every barrier he could to their magical bond. Loki tried to do the same, to lock his magic down and keep it within himself. He knew it would not be enough, his father was the most powerful mage in the nine realms. If he was close, he would have felt something. Loki cursed himself for risking this trip. Every day at this time his father held court in the Great Hall. Why was he not doing that today? Loki pushed the thought away. It mattered not, all that mattered was to leave this place at once. Loki took Tony's arm and turned him around, walking fast away towards the door, Valerie trotting behind.

It was not fast enough.

The door was in sight, when from behind a bookcase stepped the Allfather himself. An old man now, his presence was no less intimidating. He stood tall, his golden armor weightless on his shoulders, his spear in his hand. Loki suppressed as much of his magic as he could, willing Tony to stay quiet and do the same. This was no time for his Midgardian boldness. Odin would crush him like a bug at the slightest disrespect.

“My son,” Odin said, his voice clipped and precise, “A word, if I might.”

Loki bowed his head, his stomach churning. Of course he could not refuse.

“Valerie, kindly escort Tony back to my rooms,” he said, desperately hoping that Odin would allow them to leave. He needed to get Tony out of Odin's sight, for whatever feeble protection that would buy him.

Valerie, not knowing why, picked up on the tension in the air. She took Tony's arm and hustled him to the exit, bowing low to the Allfather as she did, and prompting Tony to do the same. For once Tony did what he was told, and Loki breathed again as they exited. Moments later his heart clenched when Odin nodded to someone Loki had not noticed. Two Einherjar, the elite royal guards, stepped out from the shadows and left the library.

Loki ground his teeth. “Is there a problem, Father?” he asked. Pretend ignorance may not help him but it was all he had at the moment. Would the Einherjar detain Tony, or merely ensure he went where he was supposed to go? He bitterly regretted that containment field on his balcony now. He had turned his rooms into a prison, and now the best he could hope was that Tony would be allowed to get there.

Odin held out his arm to Loki, "Come, my son," he said, "We have an important matter to discuss."

Loki had no choice but to go with him.


	15. Vault

Loki’s boots echoed on the stone as he walked out of the vault. He did not rush, did not run. His fa… Odin was there still. He had said what he wanted to say and Loki had turned his back and walked out. In the back of his mind, a chasm had opened, but if he kept walking, slow and calm, he could ignore it. There more important things to concern himself with. He had to get to Tony. Everything that had given him a stable foundation had shifted under his feet. He was sliding. Sliding towards the chasm, and the only way he knew to stop himself was to wrap his magic and his entire self around his familiar and hold on. And now he knew WHY. He knew why Tony had that effect on him, why he could not be apart from him. His fa...Odin had told him. The truth, verified by his hands on the Casket of Ancient Winters, not frozen and blackened, but blue, deep blue, the chill air of the vault stifling, the layers of his clothes constricting and heavy.

Loki had done nothing to deserve such a thing. To see himself become a monster. He had his faults, but he loved his family, he loved Asgard, and his people. He had been raised and trained and taught to spend his life in their service and he had been  _ glad _ to do so.

His teeth were grinding together, his fingernails biting into his palms, the walk to his rooms was endless. All he could do was put one foot in front of the other, and bend every scrap of his concentration to not shaking apart before he got there.

He idly noted his door was destroyed. Varl and Myrun were gone. Varl’s wolfs-head sword lay on the floor, abandoned. In his quarters, no longer his sanctuary, six Einherjar stood circled around the door to Tony's room. Between them and the door, Valerie. Smaller than the shortest of the guards by over a foot, tears in her eyes, a tiny blade in her hand, her back to the wood. The Einherjar could handle Loki’s guards, but this little girl had them confused, and none wanted to be the one to lay hands on her.

Time slowed, and Loki drew his daggers. “Get down, girl,’ he said, and she did.

The Einherjar were the elite, the best the assembled armies of Asgard could offer, but they could not stand before the fury and despair of their second Prince. He cut them to shreds.

When there was no one left to fight, between the drip, drip, drip, from his daggers onto the stone floor, he heard Valerie’s sobs. She crouched on the floor where she had dropped, her face to Tony's door, her arms wrapped around her head, clots of red spattered up her back and in her curled hair. Loki mouth was full of copper, but the chasm under his feet was still hungry. No amount of blood would fill it, only his familiar. Loki cared not for any who would keep them apart.

“Move aside, girl” he said, his voice coming from a great distance, coming from a place where he was still a prince, still Asgardian, where he still had a family.

Valerie scrambled out of his way, her gulping sobs the only sounds in the room. Loki held out his hand to the door and twitched his magic to unlock it. Footsteps behind him, and he spun, daggers raised.

It was his mother. Her golden robe dipped red at the hem, her face a mask of sorrow. She held out her hand. “Loki,” she said, her words low and pained, “My son. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. Let me help you.”

Look stared at her, his toes over the precipice, wishing, wishing that he could step back from it. But he couldn't. He couldn't un-know what he knew. Knowledge couldn't be destroyed. He shook his head, as though his own knife was in his heart, said “I'm not your son." As the words left his mouth he knew the truth of them. Frigga was not his mother. Odin was not his father. Thor…he pushed away the thought of Thor.

Frigga's golden head tilted to one side, “Loki, I nursed you at my breast, I held you in my arms, you are my son in every way that matters. This is not your path. I will send that Midgardian away and things can go back to how they were. You are a prince of Asgard, that is your life, your destiny, your family.”

Loki looked at her from across the gulf at his feet. She was so kind, so beautiful, and he loved her still. Every special moment he had shared with her, from magic lessons to their wild adventure to the hanging valley on Alfheim had been a lie. She was not his mother. All she was, was a threat to Tony and no amount of longing would change that.

“I'm leaving” he said, “and I'm taking Tony with me. You would be wise not to try and stop me.”

Frigga was a powerful mage. She had been Loki’s teacher and he respected her power, but her specialty was divination and foretelling, not combat. Loki pulled his magic from the chasm under his feet and pushed her out the doorway, sealing it. His power flew from his fingers, stronger than ever, he hardly had to frame his intent before it was done. He knew why, now. He knew what he was. The smashed door reformed at his thought, slammed shut and glowed with magic. Frigga would get through it in time, but he did not need much of that. He would take Tony and be gone. They would be together.

Loki opened the door to Tony’s room. In the center of the bed, denting the covers, was a small blue stone with a bright crystal at the center. Tony was not there.

The room was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****SCREAMING*****


	16. Escape

Loki rounded on Valerie, pulling her off the ground. She shook like a kitten in his hands, her feet off the floor, streaks of blood on her face.

“Where is he?” Loki demanded, aware that the girl was afraid of him, but not able to stop himself. If Tony was kept from him, he could not tell what he would do. Slaughtering six Einherjar and defying his mother would just be the beginning.

Valerie pointed to the balcony, the shimmer of the containment field still visible. Though his tunnel vision, Loki saw tucked behind the door a rope of linens, the same as Tony had used to escape before.

"How?" Loki demanded.

Valerie fumbled in her jacket and pulled out a control device identical to the one Loki had hidden in his dimensional pocket, holding it up before her as though it would protect her from his wrath.

A thud came through the door, the magic sealing it dimmed. Frigga, or whoever was outside would not take long to get through.

Loki took a breath, the first one he could recall taking for hours. He calmed himself, set Valerie gently back on her feet. Tony wasn't here, but that didn't mean he was safe. He had to focus. Irrational rage wasn't going to get him his familiar back. He pushed down everything he had learned from Odin, everything that had tilted his world and started his slide toward the void. Only one thing mattered. Loki knew in his heart that if his parents found Tony before he did, he would never see him again. He went into Tony's room and picked up the blue rock. It was the one Tony had pulled from the stream on Alfheim. Loki slipped it into his pocket. He was going to follow Tony, and find him. But before he did, he had other responsibilities.

He held Valerie's shoulder, pulled a handful of gold and gems from one of his dimensional pockets and put it into her cupped hands.

“Valerie, you have my thanks,” he said, “It would be wise for you to be gone when that door opens. Where do you want to go?” He held up his hands ready to push her through the shadows to whatever destination she named. He would not see her punished for her loyalty. He had no doubt that is what would happen if she was found here with Loki gone, six dead Einherjar and not a scratch on her.

The girl shook her head and took a gulping breath, squared her shoulders. “I'm your page” she said, “I'm coming with you.”

Loki paused, touched by her declaration. “Valerie,” he said softly, “I'm… I'm not… Would you not rather be with your family?”

Valerie wiped her face with the back of her hand. “I don't have any family, my prince. I want to come with you.”

Loki nodded, accepting her decision, a small piece of the void beneath his feet filled. “Did Tony say where he was going?”

“No, there was no time… We ran all the way here though the service passages, I didn't...I didn't think they would break the door! I thought it would be safe!”

Loki squeezed her shoulder. She had done her best, and he could not ask more than that. Even yesterday he would not have thought his father's guards would be smashing down his door to take his familiar by force. He could not blame her for thinking the same.

The thumping at his door grew stronger. Loki shut the door to Tony's room, spelled it shut to buy them some time. Hopefully whoever was outside would think they had barricaded themselves in the room. He deactivated the containment field with the duplicate controller, and swung the makeshift rope over the edge. Valerie climbed down with his help, then he dropped down himself. He reactivated the field and briefly wondered where there duplicate controller had come from. He put it out of his mind. Tony would tell him when they were reunited.

The guest suite was empty, but a single apple was placed on the table by the door. Loki put it in his pocket with the stone. Tony had been here, but where was he now? Loki had underestimated Tony's ingenuity and determination. If he wanted to find him again he needed to get on his level. Where would Tony go, alone on a strange realm with no friends or allies? Smacking his head, Loki realized that Tony did have friends and allies. He had been making them right under Loki’s nose. Not only Valerie, but Loki's own guards had fallen for his charm. If he was anywhere, he would be looking for them.

Loki mentally reviewed their walk to the training grounds, through the gardens and to the library. Had they passed anywhere that Tony would take for a barracks? Had Loki given him any hint as to where that would be? Was the barracks visible from his balcony? Probably Tony had asked someone to point out the sights from the balcony while Loki was away. Clever mortal. Loki was as proud of Tony as he was terrified for him. As much or as little information as he could have gathered, Asgard was not a safe realm for him to be by himself. Loki needed to find him, and fast.

Loki would not risk using his magic so close to his mother. If she was still above, she would sense it if he transported himself, maybe even well enough to track them. Loki cracked open the door, no one was in the hallway. He cast a very mild illusion over himself and Valerie. He gave them plain page uniforms, subtle changes to their features, and hid the blood that still stuck to them both.

“We're going to the guardroom,” he said, "Is there a way through the service passages?”

Valerie nodded. Of course there was. The servants passages ran through the palace like a rabbit warren, allowing the servants to go about their business without being seen.

Valerie led the way. Loki behind her, alert to their surroundings but not filled with panic and despair, as he had been on his way to his quarters. He could think once more. His fa...Odin had told him that he had sensed his bond with Tony, even on the day he returned from Alfheim. He had hoped that it would not be the case, but as the days had passed he could not deny it. He had had to reveal the secret of Loki's heritage, to prevent him from forming a full bond with Tony. Loki ground his teeth, copper still in his mouth under his glamor. Odin had  _ taken _ him from Jotunheim. Found him and  _ taken  _ him and given him to Frigga, raised him alongside his  _ own son  _ and called them brothers. But he was anything but a brother to Thor. He was his enemy, enemy to all Asgard, not through any of his own action but by what he  _ was.  _ Jotun. Monster. A creature of ice and cold and darkness. And his bond with Tony was would reveal what he was to anyone with a long enough memory. No Asgardian had a mortal familiar. Only Jotun. There still were enough Asgardians who had fought in the war on Midgard, who remembered the reason for it. Jotun who bonded with a mortal were far, far more powerful than others. If they were magic users, they became attuned to the arcane forces of Yggdrassil and could draw limitless power. If they were warriors, they became berserkers in battle.

Odin had implied that the war was to protect the Midgardians, but Loki was sure that limiting the power of the Jotun was behind it. Odin had little care for mortals and lesser races. Even a few days before, Loki would have believed anything his father told him, but now, everything he had built that trust on was ripped out from under him. All he trusted now was his own heart, and he knew that he needed to be with his familiar. Tony truly was meant to be with him, and he with Tony. He would not be parted from him. If that meant giving up his family, his role, his people, then so be it. His soul cried out for his familiar, an ache, a longing in his heart where he should be. They would be together. He would make it so.


	17. Barracks

They slowed as they approached the barracks where Loki’s guard made their home. It was spacious and well trended, as befit the chosen guard of Asgard’s second prince. It had it's own attached training ground, a small infirmary, it's own cook and weaponsmith. Loki had high demands of his guard but prided himself that he rewarded them well in turn.

Loki and Valerie could not follow the service passages all the way to the barracks. The building was not connected to the network as it stood in it’s own ground. The unlikely pair, prince and page, walked toward the building, their glamor a flimsy shield. There were guards on the doors, members of the Einherjar. As one, Loki and Valerie walked past the building and turned the next corner, as though passing on some errand. Loki agonized. Should he use his magic to enter the building? He was far enough away from his rooms, but by now his parents may be seeking him more widely. If he transported inside they could sense his magic and know where he was. If he did not, he would be wasting time finding another way in. He thought for a few seconds. He did not have time to waste. If Tony had not made it to the barracks before the Einherjar locked the place down, Loki needed to know now so he could keep searching for him. If he was already inside, Loki needed to get to him and answer the ache in his heart. Either way, time was of the essence.

Loki knew the layout of the barracks, he transported himself and Valerie into the armory. It was a central stronghold with no windows and a reinforced door. Valerie staggered at the sudden transport but did not complain. There was no one in the room, but low voices could be heard from outside. Moving to the heavy door, Loki picked up a wicked, slender dagger and flipped it in his hand, then handed it to Valerie.

“Try this, girl,” he said, “better than that toothpick you have in your belt.”

Valerie took the blade and stuck it in her belt, next to the little utility knife she had used to ward off the Einherjar from Tony's door. It was bravely done, but Loki would need to train her how to wield a blade if she was to win by skill rather than by nerve alone. Something for another day, though. Loki eased open the armory door and listened for a moment. He heard no voices he didn’t recognize and stepped out, Valerie close behind him, her hand on the hilt of her new blade.

The guards were in the healing room, and Loki breathed out a sigh when he saw Myrun and Varr were there. They were bloody and bruised but otherwise unharmed. Ake was tending to them both, Auslag quizzing them in her clipped, efficient tones.

Loki dropped the glamor and stepped into the room. There was a moment of silence and then from that vacuum, a single voice, the only voice Loki cared about called, “Loki!”

It was Tony Stark. Behind the guards, sitting on an empty bed, his face drawn but seeming unharmed, his familiar. The others melted back, and Loki crossed the space, pulled Tony into his arms, pressed him to his chest. To his shock Tony did the same, his arms wrapped around Loki's shoulders, burrowing into him. The roar in Loki's ears faded away, the ground steadied under his feet. The chasm still there, but no longer sucking him closer. Tony anchoring him on steady ground.

"Tony, are you well?" he murmured, and felt Tony's answering nod.

If he could, Loki would have taken the rest of that day, the rest of his life even, to be with Tony, to ensure his health and comfort and cherish his closeness, but Odin and his mother were likely already aware of his location, and they needed to keep moving.

Loki did not let go of Tony, he turned with him in his arms and faced Auslag and his guard.

“I have little time,” he said, forestalling any questions, “I am leaving Asgard. I may not return. I do not ask any to follow me in this. I am sure you will find other positions, others to serve with as much dedication as you have me. I am grateful for all you have done, on this day and all the years before.” Loki reached into this dimensional pocket again, pulled out more handfuls of gold and placed it on the bed where Tony had sat. He was glad he had thought for so many years to have ready supplies of gold and gems for his off-world adventures. He had been straining his supplies lately, but he still had enough to ensure his guards, who had served him loyally and well, were taken care of.

Auslag stepped forward. “I will come, my prince,” she declared, and Ake, Varr, Myrun and Bjorn silently stepped up behind her.

Loki’s eyes stung. Only the warm weight of Tony in his arms kept him together. He treasured that moment, and he would keep it in his heart, but he knew he had to break it. He could not let his guard, brave and loyal, throw away their future for an imposter prince _._

He looked at them all, one by one, meeting their gaze. Valerie too. Even her bravery surely was no match for the truth. His fantasy of teaching the girl to use a dagger would fall away and she would take the gold she had stuffed in her pockets and find a new life. They all would. He had to say it, to save them. “I am no prince,” he said, his throat tight. “Odin would have you think it when you took your oath, and he had me think it too, but I am no prince of Asgard. I am Jotun.”

He had not thought, through all the time he had spent with them, that Auslag and his guard loved him any better than was his due. As they loved Odin and Asgard so they loved and were loyal to their second prince. But none of them flinched.

“I swore an oath to the Norns themselves to protect and defend you. I made no oath to the Allfather.” Auslag said, slowly, as though to a tired child. “You are my prince, and you are not leaving without me.”

Ake stepped forward. “I fought the Jotun on Midgard and on Jotenheim,” he declared, “they were an honorable and fierce foe. I will come.”

Myrun looked up, one side of her face swollen from a blow, her cheek split, her teeth bloody. “The Allfather's honored mother Bestla was half Jotun” she said, and Loki recalled seeing history books stuffed in her pack.

Bjorn and Varr didn't have anything to add, but their stubborn faces told the tale. Loki was not leaving without his guard.

“Make haste, then.” Loki said, blinking quickly, Tony's fists in his shirt keeping him grounded. “Collect what you need, we must leave in less than a moment.”

They rushed out, leaving Loki alone with Tony, still pressed to his chest, and seeming happy to be there. Loki rubbed his back, relished the feeling of his magic twining it's easy way back around Tony's presence. Despite the danger of their situation, Loki breathed easier having him near.

“I have so many questions,” he said to Tony, who snorted into his chest. “It seems you have been busy right under my nose.”

Tony looked up, his eyes bright and crinkled with his smile. “I did warn you this was not my first rodeo, didn't I?”

Look nodded, his hands still soothing over the man's back and shoulders, his every touch raising a wave of arcane energy that flowed around them both. They had a moment to gather themselves, and Loki gladly distracted himself with learning about Tony's escape.

“Where did you get this?” He held up the duplicate controller that had enabled Tony's escape.

Tony laughed. “When you had the guys come and move the field back from the balcony, after it zapped me, they used one to deactivate the field. I left Valerie a note signed with your name to get another one. You even paid for it.”

Loki sighed. He had underestimated Tony at every turn, and he was glad he had already agreed to take him back to Midgard. If he had not, most likely he would have returned to his rooms one day and found him gone without a trace.

“Forging a Prince's name is a serious offense, on this realm.” He tried to keep a smile off his face at Tony's simple solution to the containment field.

Tony hummed. “You can spank me later,” he said, “but first we should get out of here. Can you take us all to Earth?”

Loki forced the mental image out of his head, Tony bent over his lap, willing and eager.

He coughed. “Yes,” he said, “but Odin will follow…”

“Don't worry about that,” Tony said, “I know a guy who can help. Just get us there.”

The guards came back to the room, each carrying a full pack. Even Valerie had found a satchel and filled it, no doubt with useful supplies if Loki had rightly judged her cleverness.

They heard tramping feet downstairs, and it was time to go.

“Stand close,” Loki commanded. He raised his hands and focused his energy, now stronger than ever with Tony willingly at his side. Between one breath and the next, he pulled all eight of them through the shadows to Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Midgard Loki! Are you ready for the Tony Stark experience??


	18. Midgard

They landed in a busy city square. Loki had followed the pathways between the realms to a place where the firmament was weak. This place must have been used in the past for this purpose, or been a common place for the bifrost to land. The weakened bonds of the universe allowed the group to slip through with less risk and less energy expended. To move eight people at one time, the easiest path was the best.

Once he was steady on his feet, Tony let go of Loki's shirt and looked around. "Home!" he breathed, and Loki's heart lurched at the wave of emotion that flowed through their bond. All around them, startled eyes stared at the group. Midgardians going about their business confronted with six heavily armed guards out of nowhere. None of the passers-by were armed or armored, indicating that this was a peaceful city. No doubt they would soon summon the local watch and then Loki would have to explain who he was and what they were doing. He had no wish to make trouble on Midgard, for himself or for Tony.

Tony stepped forward, away from the group, holding up his hands. Loki would have grabbed him back if he had been within reach, but he had somehow slipped away from Loki's protection. He was going to make some announcement to the assembled townspeople. “Hi folks. No need for alarm, everything's under control. Hey there, can I use your phone?”

The young man Tony had pointed to handed him the slim black device he had in his hand. “Tony Stark!” he said in accented tones, and Loki wondered how they had happened to land somewhere where an acquaintance of Tony was passing by.

“Sure is!” Tony said, waving again. Another voice from the crowd called out, “It's Tony Stark,” and suddenly Loki was wondering what exactly was going on. How did Tony know all these people?

Tony stepped back to Loki, tapping on the illuminated glass front of the device. A ringing tone came from it, followed by a languid voice, “Yes?”

“Strange, it's Tony.” Loki realized it was a communication device.

“Tony Stark,” drawled the voice, “You only call me when you want something.”

“Yeah, yeah, well guess what? I want something, so kindly get your sorcerous ass over here.”

“Stark…”

“Seriously, it's right up your alley. Get over here.” Tony rolled his eyes at the device, Loki assumed this was the “guy” Tony knew who would help them. He didn't seem very pleased to hear from Tony.

A pause and silence from the device, then, "Stockholm? What are you doing in… And who are you with?” Tony smiled at the device, no reply. “Don't move. I'm coming.”

Seconds later a glowing ring of light formed next to the group. The growing crowd on onlookers shuffled back, more curious than alarmed. They all seemed to be jostling for a view of Tony, and some were holding up devices similar to the one Tony tossed back to the man who lent it to him. Though the sparking portal a tall man half-stepped, half-floated. He had a haughty face, greying temples, and a cape flowing around him as though moved by an invisible wind. A sorcerer. A powerful one. He moved through the realm by punching a hole, not by following veins and pathways as Loki did. Powerful, but inelegant, Loki decided, watching the sparks and excess energy of his portal dissipate.

Loki stood close to Tony, his guards had formed a defensive position around them. Hands close to their weapons but not on them.

“Stark.” The man said, his tone impatient but a sparkle in his eyes. Loki suspected this was far from the first time Tony had called him for assistance.

“Strange. Magical shenanigans are afoot. Explanations later. Shield now.”

The man sighed but didn't argue. His look at Tony was over-familiar, and Loki was tempted to put his arm around Tony to stake his claim before this Midgardian sorcerer. He clenched his fist and held back. He was on Tony's territory now, and if this man could shield them from Odin using Midgardian magic, Loki would be glad of his help. He would not interfere with Tony's friendship. For now.

The Midgardian sorcerer made a circular gesture with his hands. Crystals bloomed all around them, forming a prism. From one moment to the next, the surrounding crowd was gone. Loki’s arcane senses were curtailed at the edge of the prism, it was as though nothing beyond that existed. Auslag and Ake stepped up to Loki's sides, the others arranged behind him, hands now on their weapons, alert to this possible threat.

“What is this,” Loki demanded, his magic curling and bouncing back from the prism. He felt claustrophobic, so used to allowing tendrils and tails of his magic to spread widely around him.

The man looked at him, taking in his Asgardian attire, the guards arrayed around him, Tony's stance at his side.

“It's a mirror dimension,” he finally explained, “Magic can't get in or out. Given that Stark summoned me here, and demanded a shied, I assumed there was some kind of magical threat." He turned to Tony, and folded his arms, "I await your explanation.” Even in the so-called mirror dimension, his cape still flowed dramatically. Loki thought it a little much. He gave in to temptation and put his arm around Tony’s shoulders, tugged him close. Tony allowed it, although his little smirk suggested that he knew exactly what was going on.

“Strange,” he said, “I would like to introduce you to Prince Loki of Asgard. Loki, this is Dr Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme.”

Loki and Strange both inclined their heads at the exact same angle. Loki was wary of the man. He could wield power that Loki had not experienced or even heard of, and beyond that he wore an amulet that radiated an energy far greater than any Loki had long believed that Midgard held. Not only that, but Tony could call for him and have such a powerful man drop whatever he was doing and respond to his summons. Loki tightened his fingers on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony clapped his hands. “Great, now we’re all friends. Strange is a defender of Earth. Specifically against magical threats. We’ve worked together a few times, we’re both in the ‘defender of earth’ business. Strange, a big threat is coming. Odin, Loki’s dad.”

“He’s not." Loki blurted out, "He’s not my father.” All eyes were on him and he didn’t know why he had said that before this sorcerer. He took a deep breath, “He’s not my father, but he is a threat. He had been controlling Midgard from afar for millennia. He would call it protection, but he has kept Midgard from knowing her place in the realms and from forming bonds with other realms. He will not want me here, telling the truth of that. If he finds me, he will come and…take me back.”

Tony pressed up against Loki's side, his warmth steadying and calming him.

Strange arched on eyebrow, “Then it seems the best option for Earth is for you to not be here. No Prince Loki, no threat from Odin.”

“Don’t be a dick, Strange,” Tony complained. “Did you not hear him? Odin already is a threat. He has been a threat for a thousand years only we never knew about it. He's been keeping us all at the kids table and under his ‘protection’. Loki can help us at least understand what’s out there. If you’d rather stay in happy ignorance, I guess you can. But I won’t.”

Strange seemed to accept that. As much as the man put Loki’s hackles up, he knew the wisdom of using this Midgardian magic to shield them. Loki could ward them, but creating a ward would also create a trace of magic that Odin may be able to find. Wards also took time to grow into their power, the most powerful being the most ancient. This mirror universe that Strange had created was a sealed shell, not a ward at all as Loki would understand it. It simply bent magic back around itself. But they could not stay inside it forever, they would need a long term plan. Luckily, Tony seemed to have that figured out as well.

“Let’s go to Malibu,” he said, “the house is shielded already, and it’s private. It's been a wild few days, we need to regroup and plan our next step."

Strange nodded, but he cautioned, “I shielded Malibu against general unfriendly magic. I will have to reinforce the shields before the house is safe from a major threat. That will take time, and energy.”

Loki spoke up, “If you can recreate this mirror universe I can create wards against all forms of magic from within it. Wards are detectable when cast but not when in place.”

Strange looked him up and down again, and Loki found himself liking the man less and less. Still, he was Tony’s ally and a powerful one. Loki kept his expression neutral. He had few enough allies all of a sudden. It would not be wise to turn this one against them.

Strange nodded, and Loki felt Tony relax next to him. Maybe he was not so sure of this ally as he seemed to be. Loki filed that away.

“I will need to break the mirror universe to transport us,” Strange said. "It will be quick, everyone get through the portal as soon as it’s open.”

The prism around them disintegrated, and Strange cast a glowing circle that opened onto a clean white room. He gestured Tony to step through but Auslag held up her hand and waved Bjorn though first, then stepped through herself. Loki and Tony followed, then Ake with Valerie close to his side, then finally Varr and Myrun. Strange didn’t comment, simply walked through after and closed the gateway behind them all.

Loki looked around. They were in a bright, spacious room, clear glass from floor to ceiling all along one wall, and beyond that, waves crashing on a deserted shore.

Loki whipped around when a voice came from the air, “Welcome home, Sir.”

“It’s good to be back, J!” Tony let go of Loki and spun around in place, his arms out, bouncing on his toes.

“Loki, everyone, welcome to Malibu!”


	19. Malibu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been a week between updates, I have had eleven people staying with me and boy that threw me off my writing routine! But they're gone and I'm back! Yay!

Out of the Midgardian sorcerer’s ‘mirror universe’, Loki’s arcane senses spread out from him again. It was like taking a deep breath after emerging from underwater. The feel of this place was different from Asgard, fresh and unsullied by generations of mages. The clean, bright energy of the tides and wind flowed straight to the house from the ocean, and Loki felt his shoulders relax. This was a good place.

Auslag ordered the guard to set a perimeter. Tony walked with her, pointing out the automated defenses and lines of sight of the house. Loki glowed with pride, his familiar was no helpless mortal. His house was already well defended. Auslag and his guard would only be augmenting Tony’s existing security.

Strange and Loki got to work on the wards, not speaking to each other any more than they had to. Strange cast the mirror universe, Loki warded each area and they moved on. Loki felt Strange’s eyes on his back, but he didn’t give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him.

When all the minor wards were cast, Loki returned to the center of the house and gathered the threads to join them together in a single web. He did not expect Strange to recognize the complexity and subtlety of the minor wards forming a major ward when threaded together, but to Loki’s irritation and grudging respect, he did. Strange seemed about to say something more to him, but Tony came back from setting the perimeter and told them that food was on the way. He invited Strange to stay and eat with them, which he accepted. Loki hid his annoyance. He wanted that Midgardian sorcerer gone. It was foolish, Strange was powerful and an ally of Tony, but he did not like the way he looked at Tony nor did he like his arrogant demeanor.

“Strange, help yourself to drinks, I’m gonna show Loki around.”

Strange nodded and Loki allowed Tony to walk him out of the main room and down a spiraling staircase. Loki took in the workshop, filled with Midgardian technology, vehicles and some intriguing armor. Next to that was what Tony called the ‘bunk room’ but which was clearly some kind of secure retreat. It had a thick reinforced door and cabinets of supplies. Auslang and the guards had claimed it as their space, it had enough beds for them all. The large room also had a station with screens showing every room in the house as well as the surrounding area. Varr was sitting at the screens, watching and getting familiar with the technology. Loki nodded in his direction, but left him to his work. When he thought of his guard, Loki could hardly swallow down his emotion. They had followed him to this realm, leaving behind Asgard and everything familiar, and even now were working to secure this new location, to make it safe for them all. Loki coughed, bright eyed, and Tony stepped into his side, encouraging him to wrap his arm over his shoulder.

Here on Midgard, their bond seemed greater, more powerful. Even down in this basement, Loki could feel the energy of the Midgardian tides flowing through the house. It strengthened his arcane energy and flowed around Tony and himself in eddies and swirls. The Asgardian and Midgardian powers seemed to complement each other, not combining but partnering. Loki paused. He reminded himself that his power was not Asgardian. It was Jotun. Even if he was trained by an Asgardian magic user, the source and strength of his power, his arcane heart, was Jotun. He knew nothing about Jotun magic, had not even known that they had magic beside the most basic skills for survival. He had a lot to learn about the Jotun, and no way or how to learn it.

Tony walked him upstairs. He had given Valerie a small guest room on the upper floor, she was in there unpacking her satchel into the cabinets. Seeing them, she turned with a wide smile, her eyes bright

“My Prince, Sir, is there anything you need me to do?”

Loki smiled when he realized Valerie had copied the greeting for Tony they had heard when Tony had returned to his home. Tony realized it too, “Call me Tony,” he said, “Jarvis calls me that because he’s a stickler for protocol, but you don’t have to.”

The voice came from the air again, “Someone has to care about standards, Sir.”

Tony grinned, “Loki, Valerie, meet Jarvis. He’ll help you with anything you need. J, this is Prince Loki of Asgard, and his assistant Valerie.”

Valerie bowed, and Loki nodded.

“Pleased to meet you Prince Loki, Valerie. I am happy to assist you with anything you need.”

Valerie looked around, “Mr Jarvis, where are you?”

Tony laughed, “Sorry, I forget sometimes, J is an AI, not a human.”

“Indeed, I don’t have a physical form, I exist on computers all over the world. Mr Stark created me.” Jarvis sounded proud of his creator, and Loki did not blame him. The more Loki learned of him, the more impressed he was.

Tony brushed that aside, as though it was unimportant. “Oh hey, J and Valerie, we’re going to need a lot of supplies. We have seven people here with just the clothes they’re standing up in, can you guys get everything we’re going to need?”

Valerie nodded, “Of course, Tony.”

The screen in the guest room lit up and Tony and Loki left as Valerie and Jarvis began talking about what to buy. Loki was sure that Valerie would be able to easily handle that task.

Tony took Loki’s hand and pulled him to the end of the hallway by a set of double doors. “So, listen,” he said, “I have more rooms, but if you wanna, maybe, you could share with me?”

Tony looked away, avoiding Loki’s eyes when he blurted out his offer. Loki felt the bond surge between them, then pull back, uncertain. He took Tony’s jaw in gentle fingers, directed him to look into his eyes. “I would be honored, and delighted,” he said, “but I thought you did not want such things between us?”

Tony squirmed a little. “Ahhhh,” he said, “look, I like you, and I feel like...this bond, or whatever, it's maybe not complete bullshit. I do have issues, a LOT of them, and if you’re OK with that, well, we could see what happens, you know? But you don't have to! You can have your own room and that's totally fine...”

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony, pulled him close, and Tony’s arms wrapped around him too. Even if this was all he was comfortable with, to be held and to hold Loki in turn, still Loki would accept it. Cherish it. "I do want to," he said, and felt Tony relax in his arms.

Tony opened the door and pulled Loki into the room, into  _ his _ room. It was large, airy and bright, the same floor to ceiling windows showing the crashing ocean outside. Loki loved it on sight. The flow of energy was strong and true, he would wake up refreshed in this room, especially if he could sleep with his familiar in his arms. Tony watched him look around, an anxious look in his eyes, “I know it’s no golden palace, but you know, it’s home.”

“It’s wonderful,” Loki said, sincerely. He hugged Tony again, and here in this room the flow of Midgardian energy felt even stronger, wrapping them both in it's power. “Thank you for this, Tony,” he said, “For everything.”

“Sir, your food is about to be delivered,” Jarvis informed them.

“Oh food! I’m starving! J please tell everyone to meet on the patio, there’s enough chairs out there for everyone.”

They went back to the main room, Strange was there drinking from a green bottle, staring out the window. His ridiculous cape still blowing in the non-existent breeze. The main door to the house opened and Tony muttered “oh shit” as a pale woman with red hair and a dark man in military uniform burst through. They headed for Tony, both yelling at the same time. Tony opened his arms and the woman grabbed him, tightly squeezing him, still yelling. The man did a quick scan of the room, took in Loki, Strange, the guard coming up from the basement. Tony managed to get a few words out, “It’s good Rhodey, bring it in,” and the man was hugging him from behind, smashing Tony between them. Tony smiled and relaxed in their grip, allowing them to push and pull him between them, both still talking. Tony caught Loki’s eye and winked, his face glowing.

Loki did not care to see any other hands on his familiar, but he clenched his fists and stayed back. This was Tony’s realm, his house, his friends. Or he assumed they were friends. They certainly were familiar enough to be more than that, but surely Tony would have mentioned if he had other lovers waiting for him at home. He would not have invited Loki to share his room and his bed, if he was also going to be sharing it with these others. Loki got his jealousy under control, and was sure it did not show on his face, but when he looked around Strange was watching him, his eyes narrowed. Loki ignored him.

A few moments later Tony dragged himself free of his two companions, put his arms around their waists and turned them to face Loki. “Loki, this is Pepper Potts and Colonel James Rhodes, my two favorite people on Earth. Pep, Rhodey, this is Prince Loki of Asgard, he rescued me." Tony held up one hand to fend off their barrage of questions, "It’s a long story and we should all be eating when I tell it. Did you bring food or was that a lie Jarvis told me to get me down here?”

The military man, Colonel Rhodes, sighed and let go of Tony, “Yeah, there’s food.” He left and came back with an armful of bags. The smell of food drew everyone in, and there was nothing but bustle for a few minutes as plates, forks, spoons, chairs and people were arranged on the patio. The sun was going down over the ocean, a cool breeze blowing as they all sat down. Loki didn’t recognize the food, some kind of spiced grain with vegetables and small pieces of meat mixed in, but it was delicious. They sat in the setting sun, Loki next to Tony, his guard and Valerie in among Tony’s friends and the Midgardian sorcerer, eleven of them in all. Loki looked around, Migardian, Asgardian and Jotun in one place sharing a peaceful meal. When was the last time such a thing had happened? Not for a thousand years, at least.

Tony began to tell his tale, starting from the very start when he was taken by the witch. Loki settled back to listen, in the warmth of food, companionship and the setting sun. This place and these people were not his home. This felt like the start of something new.


	20. Moonlight

It was late. The moon of Midgard was up over the ocean. Shimmering silver light danced over the waves and into the bedroom Loki now shared with Tony Stark. Tony had changed into red silk pajamas and was reclined on the bed. Loki was trying not to look directly at him. He distracted himself by rummaging through the bag Valerie had handed him before they retired. Her first purchases had arrived during dinner. While the others ate she had sorted through the boxes and given everyone in their party a bag. She was efficient, and again Loki congratulated himself on taking her as his page. Or ‘assistant’, as they said on Midgard. In the bag Loki found a selection of Midgardian clothing and some bottles of soaps and lotions that smelled of mint. It was simple enough, but welcome comfort nonetheless.

Loki decided to bathe before bed. He was still wearing the clothes he had had on when he confronted the Einherjar in his chambers. He had cleaned himself with magic, but nothing could beat fresh, cold water. Tony’s bathroom was large, marble floored and elegant. Loki examined the giant bathtub and the glass enclosure with multiple nozzles and a lit control panel.

“Prince Loki, do you require assistance?”

“Jarvis,” Loki replied dryly, “do you watch everyone in the bathing chambers?”

Jarvis replied, “I do not activate visual monitoring in the private areas of the house unless my other sensors indicate the occupant is at risk. In this case, I have already explained the showers to four other members of your party. I assumed you would also not be familiar. I apologize if I have offended you.”

“No,” Loki sighed, regretting his snappish tone. “You have not offended me, kindly explain the showers.”

Jarvis did so, and moments later Loki was enjoying a cool shower with his new mint soaps. He did not linger, well aware that Tony was awaiting him in the bedroom. In the  _ bed.  _ He tempered his building excitement. Tony would not want anything of him this first night. He had been very clear that he wanted to take things between them slowly, that he had _ limitations _ that he was worried about. If all he wanted was for Loki to share his bed, well, Loki would accept that, and be glad of it. It was more than he had hoped for even that morning. Loki yawned as he toweled himself off and put on his new sleeping clothes.

They had been late out on the patio, listening to Tony recount his tale from start to finish. Loki had breathed little easier when Tony had glossed over the part where Loki had refused to let him go for several days. Instead he emphasized his recovery from the witch’s ill-treatment. He had also not given a lot of detail on the reason for Loki and his companions leaving Asgard. That was Loki's tale to tell and he had said Loki could tell him himself another time. Loki was undecided how much information to share. These Midgardians had no knowledge of Asgard or Jotunheim. They would have no reason to react badly to the knowledge of his birth, but still, he held off from telling his tale that same night.

For the first time, Loki had seen the visual recording of Tony’s fight with the witch’s hunters. Miss Pepper Potts and Colonel Rhodes had clearly seen it many times before. Miss Potts turned away and Rhodes put his hand over his face when it played on the screen. Tony had not exaggerated when he told Loki he had killed two of the six sent to take him. Loki considered it likely that a third had died as well. A large pool of blood had remained when his companions dragged him away through the portal. They had attacked Tony in a park where he had been walking with a woman with bright red hair. She had drawn a weapon to defend herself but Tony had yelled at her to run. When she realized her weapon did no damage, she did. Tony had activated a device on his hand that caught the energy bolts the hunters' weapons threw, and blasted energy back to them. He fought well, but there were six of them and he could not hold out long enough for help to arrive. Less than a minute after he was taken and the portal closed, a grey metal armored figure had landed from the sky, bristling with weapons. The helmet retracted to reveal Colonel Rhodes, his face twisted and furious. He had arrived too late to help his friend. Several individuals in golden armor landed moments after, others hovered in the sky nearby. They did not remove their helmets, and Loki could not tell if any of them concealed Miss Potts. She appeared an elegant lady when the dined together, but Loki knew well enough that appearances can be deceiving. The red headed woman had returned, with other armed men and women in dark clothing, and the video had ended.

Loki left the bathroom. Recalling that battle dampened his excitement enough that he could look at Tony without embarrassing himself. Tony was still awake, laying on his back on top of the covers.

“Hey”, he said, when Loki emerged.

Loki smiled, and returned his greeting, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tony reached out his hand, “c’mere” he said, tugging Loki next to him on the bed. Loki went, glad to be invited to be so close to Tony, in such an intimate location. The windows were not covered, and the view of the moonlit ocean was breathtaking. Although, Loki thought to himself, the view inside the room was breathtaking as well. Tony in red silk, moonlight glowing behind him. He lay close to Tony, running his fingers over the back of his hand. Tony patted his thighs, inviting Loki to sit on his lap. Loki swung himself over, settling himself over Tony's hips, relishing the connection. He allowed Tony to set a pace that he was comfortable with, content to let his familiar take the lead. Tony smiled up at him, put his hands on Loki's thighs, his fingers stroking though the soft cloth of his sleeping clothes. Where they touched through the thin cloth, Loki's skin tingled with the flow of magic. It drew directly through his skin and into Tony’s hands, and into his body where Loki sat on his lap. For the first time, Loki allowed himself to think what it would be like to make love to this man. What sensation would come to have his bare skin touched all over, to have his mouth on his, to be inside him. Such thoughts could not be concealed and Loki was relieved to feel that Tony was responding too. Loki rolled his hips minutely, encouraging Tony’s touch, and Tony’s hands slid further up, stroking and rubbing at Loki's thighs.

“Hey so, you might be wondering. I kind of told you  _ no  _ earlier and now...well...here we are.”

Loki was indeed wondering, but he was glad to be in his current position and wasn't going to question it. He replied, “I am somewhat curious, but do not think me unappreciative of your change of heart.”

Tony squeezed Loki's thighs, began to rock his hips to Loki’s rhythm, slow and gentle. “Well, here’s the thing. I told you all my issues and it didn’t seem to put you off all that much. And I’m kind of into you. And I’m home now, so that whole ‘prisoner’ situation is not really a situation anymore.”

Loki picked up the thread. “Don’t forget, now I am a fugitive on your realm, a prince in exile, dependent on your shelter. You might even say our roles are reversed.”

Tony's eyes lit up, “Oh yeah, I didn’t even think about that! You’re right! I’m totally the boss of you now!”

Loki grinned back at him, delighted at the easy back and forth, the game building between them. Happy to ignore the stress and despair of the past day and indulge this fantasy. “It's true,” he said, “I was told that you were a bossy lover. Surely, if I want to keep your goodwill, I have no choice but to indulge your demands. Satisfy your every unreasonable whim.”

Tony’s eyes darkened, and Loki thrilled at his response. He would let Tony take this game as far as he wished. If he only wanted to talk, to play and explore the idea, to take things slow, Loki would of course respect that. He was not known as 'silver-tongue' for nothing. He would revel in the chance to talk Tony into a quivering mess of desire, even if he wanted nothing more. However, if Tony  _ did  _ want more, if he wanted Loki's hands on him, perhaps to have Loki spread him out on this bed and take him apart, then Loki would deliver.

Tony dug his fingers into the muscle of Loki's thighs, rolled his hips under him, his eyes half closed, his head tipped back. “Kiss me,” he demanded, and Loki obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo slow burn is starting to burn a little faster....what do you think? Is it time to let the boys have some fun, or have a badly timed interruption that's only going to make them want each other more?


	21. Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are updated! Things are heating up!

Tony  _ was  _ bossy. He was bossy and demanding, and Loki adored it. He made Loki work, he did not accept anything less than exactly what he wanted, and what he wanted was Loki’s dedicated, undivided attention. What he wanted was for his every desire to be satisfied. What he wanted was for Loki to wreck him. And he did.

It was so easy to follow every instruction that Tony let fall from his mouth,  _ harder  _ and  _ faster  _ and  _ more  _ and  _ oh my god you’re so strong _ and  _ hold me down.  _ Loki did everything he wanted. The moon and stars spun across the sky outside the window, the bubble and burn of Loki’s magic pulled through him in every direction, Midgardian magic wrapping itself around them, and through it all Tony’s voice, low with desire or gasping and breathless or a rising cry of passion that Loki could not get enough of.

Loki held him in his lap, kneeling, Tony’s back to his chest. One hand a vice around both of Tony’s wrists, holding them tight to his chest, careful not to put pressure on the device embedded there. Tony squirmed and wriggled against him. His every movement created more delicious friction. Loki’s knees bracketed Tony's legs, forcing him to squeeze his thighs together and create a perfect, tight home for Loki's eager cock in between. Loki’s other arm wrapped around Tony’s waist, his hand on his cock, stroking him in time. Loki had big, strong hands, and Tony had had a lot to say about them. Now, he was finally, finally running out of words. The only sounds he made were inarticulate cries and the occasional  _ yes  _ and  _ Loki.  _ Tony’s every wriggle and struggle lit up Loki’s skin, Jotun and Midgardian magic blurred at the edges, blending and combining, wrapping around them both like a vortex. They were at the center of the storm. Loki was going to make them cum together, everything coming to an end, his hand and his hips worked in time, Tony helpless in his grasp, calling his name, nothing left in him now but  _ Loki, Loki, Loki _ and Loki likewise could only find his lover’s name,  _ Tony, Tony, Tony.  _ The very air of the room vibrated, with glass in the windows shaking. The length of Loki's body burned with touch, magic pouring from him and into Tony. He could no longer tell where his magic ended and the Midgardian magic began, both combined as one, indistinguishable. Loki climaxed with a cry and a bite on Tony's shoulder. Tony moaned and came right after, skin against skin, each other’s name on their lips. The huge glass windows rattled and crashed and shattered, moonlight flooding the room. Midgardian magic flowed in, driven by the tide and the wind from the ocean, whirled through the room and into the vortex of their making.

Silence followed. The moonlight glowed a thousand times in the shattered glass. Loki had pushed Tony to the bed and covered his body with his own when the glass broke, but none of it had touched them. It had fallen from the windows into bright shards, but neither had a scratch.

“Tony, are you injured?”

Tony peeked out from under Loki’s arm, his eyes glazed, “Did you literally just fuck my brains out?” he asked, then giggled. Loki could do nothing but laugh too, rolling off the man and laying next to him, sweaty and happy. Obviously something had happened, windows didn’t break by themselves, but too much pleasure flooded Loki’s brain and he could not bring himself to worry about it.

The door slammed open. The grey metal figure from the recording was there, glowing weapons raised and charged.

Tony sat upright. “Hey Rhodey,” he said, an easy smile plastered on his face. The figure flipped back it’s faceplate, revealing colonel Rhodes.

“What happened?” he demanded, his eyes wide and darting around the room, from the broken windows to his friend naked in bed with Loki. Their disheveled state left no doubt as to what they had been doing.

Auslang and Bjorn rushed in behind Rhodes, armed and armored, Ake and Varr behind them, in sleeping clothes with swords dawn. A crunch from the window was Myrun, having scaled the wall to enter from the opposite side. Loki was glad the sorcerer had left for his own home, or no doubt he would be visiting them as well.

The voice of Jarvis came from the ceiling, “I do not sense any threat. There was a burst of unidentified energy, but it has dissipated.”

Loki held up his hands, “All is well,” he said, suppressing the urge to grab the blanket. Everyone had already seen pretty much everything, there was no point playing coy now. Then, everyone was talking at once. Loki and Tony looked at each other, breathless and well satisfied. "We'll talk about it later," Loki murmured in Tony's ear, and he nodded. To Loki's heightened senses, the energy of the room was still elevated. Whatever had caused the windows to break lingered, a strange taste of two magics combined, different but complementary. The moonlight, wind and tide of Midgard, and the arcane energy drawn from Ygdrassil that Loki controlled. Whether he could call it Asgardian or Jotun magic he no longer knew. Perhaps it was something of both.

Rhodes and the guards stood back as Lady Pepper marched into the room, her shoes crunching on glass, her eyes seeming to glow orange in the moonlight. She folded her arms and glared at Tony, then at Loki. It was a fine glare, and even he shrank back under it’s power. She took her time, looking them both over, then the windows, and the other members of the household, all wide awake.

“Tony Stark,” she declared, “next time you wake up the entire house you better actually be getting murdered.”

“Sorry Pepper,” Tony said, hanging his head, a gesture Loki was sure he had made many times to this fearsome woman. She snorted, unimpressed.

“Everyone out!” she said, chasing everyone from the room. She turned back to Tony, “We will discuss this tomorrow,” she said, with all the certainty of the Norns themselves. Loki had no doubt that they  _ would  _ be discussing it tomorrow. He was glad not to be the target of those diamond eyes.

Pepper gave them one last sweeping look and exited the room. Loki and Tony lay back on the bed, chastened. They turned to each other, arms around each others shoulders, bodies pressed together. Without talking, they mutually agreed that clean up and repair was tomorrow's problem.

Tony gently kissed Loki's nose, his smile turning to a yawn. “So I guess that was something,” he said, "I mean, the windows. The sex was something too, for sure, don't get me wrong! But the windows. That's....something else."

Loki nodded. "There is magic on Midgard, it was drawn to us. I have not seen such a thing before, even with other magic users."

He rather preferred the entire wall open to the sky, the sea breeze and the wash of the waves. The rhythm was soothing, and Tony’s tiredness was contagious. Loki felt his eyes getting heavy. He pulled the blanket up over them both. Perhaps, he considered, he would ask Tony to leave the wall open. He could seal it with wards that let the weather in but kept intruders out. Later though. Right now, all he wanted was to sleep.

He wrapped Tony up in his arms, relishing the feel of their bodies pressed together, skin on skin. He kissed Tony's shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "We shall have to try again tomorrow, see if the same thing happens."

Tony laughed softly, "For science," he said, and snuggled back against Loki, comfortable and safe and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a pretty even mix of people wanting them to move forward and those wanting more teasing, so I had to decide! Hope this was to your liking :)


End file.
